List of Biblical names
This is a list of about 2500 proper names from the Bible, mainly compiled in the 19th century (public domain) resource :Hitchcock's Bible Names Dictionary as part of Hitchcock's New and Complete Analysis of the Holy Bible written by Roswell Dwight Hitchcock.Hitchcock's Bible Names Dictionary 1869, Washburn Professor of Church History in Union Theological Seminary, New York CityHitchcock's Bible Names Dictionary; Christian Classics Ethereal Library of Calvin College for additional references and sources Many of the biblical names can also be found in Baker's Evangelical Dictionary, Easton's Bible Dictionary, Nave's Topical Bible, Smith's Bible Dictionary, and Torrey's New Topical Textbook.Bible Study Tools Others can be found in the Catholic Encyclopedia (1917) and the New Schaff-Herzog Encyclopedia of Religious Knowledge Dictionary edition. Each name is given with its meaning. Please note that "names" refers to any noun, which may be: people, places, cities, countries, angels, gods, mountains, etc. Meanings of the names are not always definite or clear, but a possible meaning has been provided in every case. A Bible Study Tools Library letter A *Aaron, a teacher; lofty; mountain of strength *Abaddon, the destroyer *Abagtha, father of the wine-press *Abana River|Abana, made of stone; a building *Abarim, passages; passengers *Ab (Semitic)|Abba, father *Abda (Bible)|Abda, a servant; servitude *Abdeel, a vapor; a cloud of God *Abdi, my servant *Abdiel, servant of God *Abdon (Judges)|Abdon, servant; cloud of judgment *Abednego, servant of light; shining *Abel, vanity; breath; vapor *Abel, a city; mourning *Abel-beth-maachah, mourning to the house of Maachah *Abel-maim, mourning of waters *Abel-meholah, mourning of sickness *Abel-mizraim, The mourning of Egyptians *Abila (Peraea)|Abel-shittim, mourning of thorns, meadow of acacias *Abez, an egg; muddy *Abi (Bible)|Abi, my father *Abiah, the Lord is my father *Abi-albon, most intelligent father *Abiasaph, consuming father; gathering *Abiathar, excellent father; father of the remnant *Abib, green fruit; ears of corn *Abidah, (or Abida) father of knowledge *Abidan, father of judgment *Abiel, God my father *Abiezer, (or Abieezer) father of help *Abigail, the father's joy *Abihail, The father of strength *Abihu, he is my father *Abihud, father of praise; confession *Abijah, the Lord is my father *Abijam, father of the sea *Abilene (biblical)|Abilene, father of mourning *Abimael, a father sent from God *Abimelech, father of the king *Abinadab, father of a vow, or of willingness *Abinoam, father of pleasantness *Abiram, my father on high *Abishag, ignorance of the father *Abishai (Bible)|Abishai, the present of my father *Abishalom, father of peace *Abishua, father of salvation *Abishur, father of the wall; father of uprightness *Abital, the father of the dew; or of the shadow *Abitub, father of goodness *Abiud, father of praise *Abner, father of light *Abram, high father *Abraham, father of a great multitude *Absalom, father of peace *Accad, a vessel; pitcher; spark *Accho, close; pressed together *Aceldama, field of blood *Achab, brother of the father *Achaia, grief; trouble *Achaicus of Corinth|Achaicus, a native of Achaia; sorrowing; sad *Achan (Bible)|Achan, or Achar, he that troubles *Achaz, one that takes, or possesses *Achbor, a rat; bruising *Achim, preparing; revenging; confirming *Achish, thus it is; how is this *Achmetha, brother of death *Achor, trouble *Achsah, adorned; bursting the veil *Achshaph, poison; tricks *Achzib, liar; lying; one that runs *Adadah, testimony of the assembly *List of minor Biblical figures#Adah|Adah, an assembly *Adaiah, the witness of the Lord *Adaliah, one that draws water; poverty; cloud; death *Adam (name)|Adam, earthy; red *Adamah, red earth; of blood *Adami-nekeb|Adami, my man; red; earthy; human *Adar, high; eminent *Adbeel, vapor *Addi, my witness; adorned; prey *Addin, adorned; delicious; voluptuous *Addon, basis; foundation; the Lord *Adiel, the witness of the Lord *Adin, Adina, adorned; voluptuous; dainty *Adithaim, assemblies; testimonies *List of minor Biblical figures#Adlai|Adlai, my witness; my ornament *Admah, earthy; red; bloody *Admatha, a cloud of death; a mortal vapor *Adna, pleasure; delight *Adnah, eternal rest *Adoni-bezek, (or Adonibezek) the lightning of the Lord; the Lord of lightning *Adonijah, the Lord is my master *Adonikam, the Lord is raised *Adoniram, my Lord is most high; Lord of might and elevation *Adoni-zedek, justice of the Lord; lord of justice *Adoraim, strength of the sea *Adoram, their beauty; their power *Adrammelech, the cloak, glory, grandeur or power of the king *Adramyttium, the court of death *Adriel, the flock of God *Adullam, their testimony; their prey; their ornament *Adummim, earthy; red; bloody things *Aeneas (Bible)|Aeneas, praised; praiseworthy *Aenon, a cloud; fountain; his eye *Agabus, a locust; the father's joy or feast *Agag, roof; upper floor *Agar, or Hagar, a stranger; one that fears *Agee, a valley; deepness *Agrippa, one who causes great pain at his birth *Agur, stranger; gathered together *Ahab, uncle, or father's brother *Aharah, a smiling brother; a meadow of a sweet savor *Aharhel, another host; the last sorrow; a brother's sheep *Ahasbai, trusting in me; a grown-up brother *Ahasuerus, prince; head; chief *Ahava (Bible)|Ahava, essence; being; generation *Ahaz, one that takes or possesses *Ahaziah (disambiguation)|Ahaziah, seizure; vision of the Lord *Ahi (biblical)|Ahi, my brother; my brethren *Ahiah, brother of the Lord *Ahiam, mother's brother; brother of a nation *Ahian, brother of wine *Ahiezer, brother of assistance *Ahihud, brother of vanity, or of darkness, or of joy, or of praise; witty brother *Ahijah, brother of the Lord *Ahikam, a brother who raises up or avenges *Ahilud, a brother born, or begotten *Ahimaaz, a brother of the council *Ahiman, brother of the right hand *Ahimelech, my brother is a king; my king's brother *Ahimoth, brother of death *Ahinadab, a willing brother; brother of a vow *Ahinoam, beauty of the brother; brother of motion *Ahio, his brother; his brethren *Ahira, brother of iniquity; brother of the shepherd *Ahiram, brother of craft, or of protection *Ahisamach, brother of strength *Ahishahur, brother of the morning or dew; brother of blackness *Ahishar, brother of a prince; brother of a song *Ahithophel, brother of ruin or folly *Ahitub, brother of goodness *Ahlab, made of milk, or of fat; brother of the heart *Ahlai, beseeching; sorrowing; expecting *Ahoah, a live brother; my thorn or thistle *Aholah, his tabernacle; his tent *Aholiab, the tent of the father *Aholibah, my tent, or my tabernacle, in her *Aholibamah, my tabernacle is exalted *Ahumai, a meadow of waters; a brother of waters *Ahuzam, their taking or possessing vision *Ahuzzah, possession; seizing; collecting *Ai (Bible)|Ai, or Hai, mass; heap *Aiah, vulture, raven; an isle; alas, where is it? *Aiath, same as Ai; an hour; eye; fountain *Aijeleth-Shahar, (or Aijeleth Shahar) the land of the morning *Ain (Bible)|Ain, same as Aiath *Ajalon, a chain; strength; a stag *Akkub, foot-print; supplanting; crookedness; lewdness *Akrabbim, scorpions *Alammelech, God is king *Alemeth, hiding; youth; worlds; upon the dead *Alian, high * Alleluia, praise the Lord *Allon (disambiguation)|Allon, an oak; strong *Allon-bachuth, the oak of weeping *Almodad, measure of God *Almon (Bible)|Almon, hidden *Almon-diblathaim, hidden in a cluster of fig trees *Alphaeus|Alpheus, a thousand; learned; chief *Alush, mingling together *Alvah, his rising up; his highness *Amad, people of witness; a prey *Amal, labor; iniquity *Amalek, a people that licks up *Aman, mother; fear of them *Amana (bible)|Amana, integrity; truth; a nurse *Amariah, the Lord says; the integrity of the Lord *Amasa, sparing the people *Amasai, strong *Amashai, the people's gift *Amashi-ali, same as Amaziah *Ami, mother; fear; people *Amaziah, the strength of the Lord *Aminadab, my people is liberal *Amittai, true; fearing *Ammah, my, or his, people *Ammi, same as Ammah *Ammiel, the people of God *Ammihud, people of praise *Amminadab, my people is liberal *Ammishaddai, the people of the Almighty; the Almighty is with me *Ammizabad, dowry of the people *Ammon, a people; the son of my people *Amnon, faithful and true; tutor *Amok, a valley; a depth *Amon of Judah|Amon, faithful; true *Amorite, bitter; a rebel; a babbler *Amos (prophet)|Amos, loading; weighty *Amoz, strong; robust *Amplias, large; extensive *Amram, an exalted people; their sheaves; handfuls of corn *Amraphel, one that speaks of secrets *Amzi, strong, mighty *Anab, a grape; a knot *Anah, one who answers; afflicted *Anaharath, dryness, burning, wrath *Anaiah, Jehovah answers *Anak, a collar; ornament *Anamim, a fountain; answer; affliction *Anammelech, answer; poverty of the king *Anani, a cloud; prophecy; divination *Ananias, or Ananiah, the cloud of the Lord *Anathema, separated; set apart *Anathoth, or Anath, answer; song; poverty *Saint Andrew|Andrew, a strong man *Andronicus of Pannonia|Andronicus, a man excelling others *Anem, or Anen, an answer; their affliction *Aner, answer; song; affliction *Aniam, a people; the strength or sorrow of people *Anim, answerings; singings; afflicted *Saint Anne|Anna, gracious; one who gives *Annas, one who answers; humble *Antichrist, an adversary to Christ *Antioch, speedy as a chariot *Antipas, for all, or against all *Antipatris, for, or against the father *Antothijah, answers or songs of the Lord; afflictions *Anub, same as Anab *Apelles, exclusion; separation *Apharsathchites, Apharsites (from a root meaning) dividing or rending *Aphek, Aphekah, strength; a rapid torrent *Aphekah, a city in Judah *Aphik, Aphekah, Aphik ; a rapid torrent *Aphiah, speaking, blowing *Apocalypse, uncovering, revelation *Apocrypha, hidden *Apollonia, perdition, destruction *Apollonius, destroying *Apollos, one who destroys; destroyer *Apollyon, a destroyer *Appaim, face; nostrils *Apphia, productive; fruitful *Aquila (bible)|Aquila, an eagle *Ar, awakening; uncovering *Ara , cursing; seeing *Arab, multiplying; sowing sedition; a window; a locust *Arabia, evening; desert; ravens *Arad, a wild ass; a dragon *Arah, the way; a traveler *Aram, highness, magnificence, one that deceives; curse *'Aran', an ark; their curse *Ararat, the curse of trembling *Araunah, ark; song; joyful cry *Arba, four *Herod Archelaus|Archelaus, the prince of the people *Archippus, a master of horses *Arcturus, a gathering together *'Ard', one that commands; he that descends *Ardon, ruling; a judgment of malediction *Areli, the light or vision of God *Areopagus, the hill of Mars *Aretas, agreeable, virtuous *Argob, a turf, or fat land *Ariel (spirit)|Ariel, altar; light or lion of God *Arimathea, a lion dead to the Lord *Arioch, long; great; tall *Aristarchus of Thessalonica|Aristarchus, the best prince *List of minor Biblical figures#Aristobulus|Aristobulus, a good counselor *Armageddon, hill of fruits; mountain of Megiddo *Arnon, rejoicing; sunlight *Aroer, heath; tamarisk *Árpád, the light of redemption *Arphaxad, a healer; a releaser *Artaxerxes, King of Persia; honoured king; great warrior *Artemas, whole, sound *Arumah, high; exalted *Asa of Judah|Asa, physician; cure *Asahel, creature of God *Asaiah, the Lord hath wrought *Asaph, who gathers together *Asareel, the beatitude of GOD *Asenath, peril; misfortune *Ashan, smoke *Ashbel, an old fire *Ashdod, effusion; inclination; theft *Asher, happiness *Asherah, a Semitic mother goddess *Ashima, crime; offense *Ashkenaz, a fire that spreads *Ashnah, change *Ashriel, same as Asareel *Ashtaroth, Ashtoreth, flocks; sheep; riches *Ashur, who is happy; or walks; or looks *Asia, muddy; boggy *Asiel, the work of God *Askelon, weight; balance; fire of infamy *Asnapper, unhappiness; increase of danger *Azriel|Asriel, help of God *Assir, prisoner; fettered *Asshurim, liers in want; beholders *Assos, approaching; coming near *Assur, same as Ashur *Assyria, country of Assur or Ashur *Asuppim, gatherings *Asyncritus, incomparable *Atad, a thorn *Atarah, a crown *Ataroth, crowns *Ataroth-addar, crowns of power *Ater, left hand; shut *Athach, thy time *Athaiah, the Lord's time *Athaliah, the time of the Lord *Athlai, my hour or time *Attai, same as Athlai *Attalia, that increases or sends *Augustus, increased, augmented *Ava, or Ivah, iniquity *Aven, iniquity; force; riches; sorrow *Avim, wicked or perverse men *Avith, wicked, perverse *Azaliah, near to the Lord *Azaniah, hearing the Lord; the Lord's weapons *Azariah, he that hears the Lord *Azaz, strong one *Azazel, the scape-goat *Azaziah, strength of the Lord *Azekah, strength of walls *Azgad, a strong army; a gang of robbers *Azmaveth, strong death; a he-goat *Azmon, bone of a bone; our strength *Aznoth-tabor, the ears of Tabor; the ears of purity or contrition *Azor, a helper; a court *Azotus, effusion; inclination; theft *Azriel, help of God *Azrikam, help, revenging *Azubah, forsaken *Azur, he that assists or is assisted *Azzan, their strength *Azzur, he that assists or is assisted B Bible Study Tools Library letter B *Baal, master; lord *Baalah, her idol; she that is governed or subdued; a spouse *Baalath, a rejoicing; our proud lord *Baalath-Beer, subjected pit *Baal-berith, idol of the covenant *Baale, same as Baalath *Baal-gad, idol of fortune or felicity *Baal-hamon, who rules a crowd *Baal-hanan, Baal is gracious *Baal-hermon, possessor of destruction or of a thing cursed *Baali, my idol; lord over me *Baalim, idols; masters; false gods *Baalis, a rejoicing; a proud lord *Baal-meon, idol or master of the house *Baal-peor, master of the opening *Baal-perazim, god of divisions *Baal-shalisha, the god that presides over three; the third idol *Baal-tamar, master of the palm-tree *Baal-zebub, god of the fly *Baal-zephon, the idol or possession of the north; hidden; secret *Baanah, in the answer; in affliction *Baara, a flame; purging *Baaseiah, in making; in pressing together *Baasha (king)|Baasha, he that seeks, or lays waste *Babylon|Babel, confusion; mixture; gate of God *Babylon, same as Babel *Baca, a mulberry-tree *Bahurim, choice; warlike; valiant *Bajith, a house *Balaam, the ancient of the people; the destruction of the people *Baladan, one without judgment *Balak, who lays waste or destroys *Bamah, an eminence or high place *Barabbas, son of shame, confusion *Barachel, that bows before God *Barachias, same as Barachel *Barak, thunder, or in vain *Barjesus, son of Jesus or Joshua *Barjona, son of a Jonah; of a dove *Barnabas, son of the prophet, or of consolation *Barsabbas, son of return; son of rest (Shabbat|sabbath) *Bartholomew, a son that suspends the waters *Bartimeus, son of the honorable *Baruch, who is blessed *Barzillai, son of contempt; made of iron *Bashan, in the tooth, in ivory *Bashemath, perfumed; confusion of death; in desolation *Bathsheba, daughter of oath *Bathsuha, daughter of wealth *Bealiah, the god of an idol; in an assembly *Bealoth, cast under *Bebai, void, empty *Becher, first begotten; first fruits *Bechorath, first fruits *Bedad, alone; solitary *Bedaiah, Bedeiah, the only Lord *Bedan, according to judgment *Beeliada, an open idol *Beelzebub, same as Baalzebub *Beer, a water well|well *Beera, a well; declaring *Beerelim, the well of Elim, or of rains *Beeri, my well *Beer-lahai-roi, the well of him that liveth and seeth me *Beeroth, wells; explaining *Beersheba, the well of an oath; the seventh well *Behemoth, beasts *Bekah, half a shekel *Belah, destroying *Belial, wicked, worthless *Belshazzar, master of the treasure *Belteshazzar, who lays up treasures in secret *Ben, a son *Benaiah, son of the Lord *Ben-ammi, son of my people *Beneberak, sons of lightning *Bene-jaakan, sons of sorrow *Benhadad, son of Hadad, or noise *Benhail, son of strength *Benhanan, son of grace *Benjamin, son of the right hand *Benimi, our sons *List of minor Biblical figures#Beno|Beno, his son *Benoni, son of my sorrow, or pain *Benzoheth, son of separation *Beon, in affliction *Beor (Bible)|Beor, burning; foolish; mad *Bera, a well; declaring *Berachah, blessing; bending the knee *Berachiah, speaking well of the Lord *Beraiah, the choosing of the Lord *Berea, heavy; weighty *Bered, hail *Beri, my son; my corn *Beriah, in fellowship; in envy *Berith, covenant *Bernice, one that brings victory *Berodach-baladan, the son of death *Berothai, wells; a cypress *Berothath, of a well *Besai, a despising; dirty *Besodeiah, counsel of the Lord *Besor, glad news; incarnation *Betah, confidence *Beten, belly *Bethabara, the house of confidence *Bethanath, house of affliction *Bethany, the Beth (Hebrew)|house of song; the house of affliction *Betharabah, house of depression (in the sense of 'desert valley') *Beth-aram, house of height *Beth-aven, the house of vanity; of iniquity of trouble *Beth-azmaveth, house of death's strength *Beth-baal-meon|Beth-baalmeon, an idol of the dwelling-place *Beth-barah, the chosen house *Beth-birei, the house of my Creator, the house of my health *Beth-car, the house of the lamb *Beth-dagon, the house of corn, or of fish *Beth-diblathaim, house of dry figs *Bethel, the Beth (Hebrew)|house of God *Bethemek, house of deepness *Bether, division, or in the trial *Bethesda, house of pity or mercy *Beth-ezal, a neighbor's house *Beth-gader, a house for a mouse *Beth-gamul, house of recompense, or of the camel *Beth-haccerem, house of the vineyard *Beth-haran, house of grace *Beth-horon, house of wrath *Beth-lebaoth, house of lionesses *Bethlehem|Beth-lehem, Beth (Hebrew)|house of bread *Beth-marcaboth, house of bitterness wiped out *Beth-meon, house of the dwelling-place *Beth-millo, 2 Kings 12:21 *Beth-nimrah, house of leopards *Beth-palet, house of expulsion *Beth-pazzez, house of dividing asunder *Beth-peor, house of gaping, or opening *Bethphage, house of my month, or of early figs *Beth-phelet, same as Beth-palet *Beth-rapha, house of health *Bethsaida, house of fruits, or of food, or of snares *Bethshan, Beth-shean, house of the tooth, or of ivory, or of sleep *Beth-shemesh, Beth (Hebrew)|house of the sun *Bethuel, filiation of God *Beth-zur, house of a rock *Betonim, bellies *Beulah, married *Bezai, eggs *Bezaleel, in the shadow of God *Bezek, lightning; in the chains *Bezer, vine branches *Bichri, first-born; first fruits *Bidkar, in compunction, or sharp pain *Bigthan, in the press; giving meat *Bigvai, in my body *Bildad, old friendship *Bileam, the ancient of the people; the devourer *Bilgah, ancient countenance *Bilhah, timid *Bilshan, in the tongue *Binea, son of the Lord *Binnui, building *Birsha, an evil; a son who beholds *Bishlam, in peace *Bithiah, daughter or worshiper of the Yah *Bithron, divisions *Bithynia, violent precipitation *Bizjothjah, despite *Blastus, that buds or brings forth *Boanerges, son of thunder *Boaz#The Temple|Boaz, a pillar of strength *Bocheru, the first born *Bochim, the place of weeping; or of mulberry-trees *Bohan, in them *Boskath, in poverty *Boson, taking away *Bozez, mud; bog *Bozrah, in tribulation or distress *Bukki, void *Bukkiah, the dissipation of the Lord *Bul, old age; perishing *Bunah, building; understanding *Bunni, building me; my understanding *Buz, despised; plundered *Buzi, my contempt C Bible Study Tools Library letter C *Cabbon, as though understanding *Cabul, displeasing; dirty *Caiphas, he that seeks with diligence *Cain, possession, or possessed *Calah, favorable; opportunity *Calcol, nourishing *Caleb, a dog; a crow; a basket *Caleb-Ephratah, see Ephratah *Calneh, our consummation *Calno, our consummation; altogether himself *Calvary, the place of a skull *Camon, his resurrection *Cana, zeal; jealousy; possession *Canaan, merchant; trader; or that humbles and subdues *Candace, who possesses contrition *Capernaum, the field of repentance; city of comfort *Caphtor, a sphere, buckle, or hand *Cappadocia, the same as Caphtor *Carcas, the covering of a lamb *Charchemish, a lamb; as taken away; withdrawn *Careah, bald; ice *Carmel, circumcised lamb; harvest; full of ears of corn *Carmi, my vineyard; lamb of the waters *Carpus, fruit; fruitful *Carshena, a lamb; sleeping *Casiphia, money; covetousness *Casluhim, hopes of life *Cedron, black; sad *Cenchrea, millet; small pulse *Cephas, a rock or stone *Cesar, a name applied to those who are cut out of the womb *Chalcol, who nourishes, consumes, and sustains the whole *Chaldea, as demons, or as robbers *Charran, a singing or calling out *Chebar, force or strength *Chedorlaomer, roundness of a sheaf *Chelal, as night *Chelub, a basket *Chelluh, all *Chelubai, he altogether against me *Chemarims, black ones *Chemosh (biblical)|Chemosh, handling; stroking; taking away *Chenaanah, broken in pieces *Chenani, my pillar *Chenaniah, preparation, or disposition, or strength, of the Lord *Chephirah, a young lion covered with his mane or a village protected by walls *Cheran, anger *Christopher (name)|Christopher, Cherethites, who cut or tear away *Cherith, cutting; piercing; slaying *Chesed, as a devil, or a destroyer *Chesil, foolishness *Chesulloth, fearfulness *Chidon, a dart *Chiliab, totality; or the perfection of the father *Chilion, finished; complete; perfect *Chilmad, teaching or learning *Chimham, as they; like to them *Chios, open; opening *Chisleu, Cisleu, Casleu, rashness; confidence *Chislon, hope, trust *Chisloth-tabor, fears; purity *Chittem, those that bruise; gold *Chloe, green herb *Chorazin, the secret; here is a mystery *Chozeba, men liers in wait *Messiah|Christ, anointed *Chun, making ready *Chushan-rishathaim, blackness of iniquities *Chuza, the seer or prophet *Cilicia, which rolls or overturns *Cis, same as Kish *Clauda, a lamentable voice *Claudia, Claudius, lame *Clement, mild; good; merciful *Cleophas, the whole glory *Cnidus, age *Colhozeh, every prophet *Colosse, punishment; correction *Coniah, strength of the Lord *Coos, top, summit *Corinth, Greece, which is satisfied; ornament; beauty *Cornelius, of a horn *Cosam, divining *Coz, a thorn *Cozbi, a liar; sliding away *Crescens, growing; increasing *Crete, carnal; fleshly *Crispus, curled *Kingdom of Kush|Cush, Cushan, Cushi, Ethiopians; blackness *Cuth, Cuthah, burning *Cyprus, fair; fairness *Cyrene, Libya|Cyrene, a wall; coldness; the floor *Cyrenius, who governs *Cyrus the Great|Cyrus, as miserable; as heir, King of Persia; means the son of truth D Bible Study Tools Library letter D *Dabareh, the word; the thing; a bee; obedient *Dabbasheth, flowing with honey *Daberath, the word; the thing; a bee; obedient (the same as Dabareh) *Dagon, corn; a fish god worship by human (baby) sacrifice burned to the beating of drums *Dalaiah, the poor of the Lord *Dalmanutha, a bucket; a branch *Dalmatia, deceitful lamps; vain brightness *Dalphon, the house of caves *Damaris, a little woman *Damascus, a sack full of blood; the similitude of burning *Dan (biblical figure)|Dan, judgment; he that judges *Daniel, judgment of God; God my judge *Dannah, judging *Darah, generation; house of the shepherd or of the companion *Darda, home of knowledge *Darius I of Persia|Darius, King of Persia; kind man *Darkon, of generation; of possession *Dathan, laws or rites *David, well-beloved, dear *Debir, an orator; a word *Deborah, word; thing; a bee *Decapolis, containing ten cities *Dedan, their breasts; friendship; a judge *Dedanim, the descendants of Dedan *Dekar, force *Delaiah, the poor of the Lord *Delilah, languid *Demas, popular *Demetrius, belonging to corn, or to Ceres *Derbe, a sting *List of minor Biblical figures#Deuel|Deuel, the knowledge of God *Deuteronomy, repetition of the law *Diana (name)|Diana, luminous, perfect *Diblaim, cluster of figs *Diblath, paste of dry figs *Dibon, abundance of knowledge *Dibon-gad, great understanding; abundance of sons *Dibri, an orator *Dibzahab, Dizahab, where much gold is *Didymus, a twin; double *Diklah, Dildah, his diminishing *Dilean, that is poor *Dimon (name)|Dimon, where it is red *Dimonah, dunghill *Dinah, judgment; who judges *Dinhabah, he gives judgment *Dionysius, divinely touched *Diotrephes, nourished by Jupiter *Dishan, a threshing *Dishon, fatness; ashes *Dodai, Dodanim, beloved *Dodavah, love *List of minor Biblical figures#Dodo|Dodo, his uncle *Doeg the Edomite|Doeg, careful, who acts with uneasiness *Dophkah, a knocking *Dor, generation, habitation *Dorcas, a female roe-deer *Dothan (ancient city)|Dothan, the law; custom *Drusilla (name)|Drusilla, watered by the dew *Dumali, silence; resemblance *Dura, generation, habitation (same as Dor) E Bible Study Tools Library letter E *Ebal, ancient heaps *Ebed, a servant; laborer *Ebed-melech, the king's servant *Eben-Ezer, the stone of help *Eber, one that passes; anger *Ebiasaph, a father that gathers or adds *Ebronah, passage over; being angry *Ecclesiastes, a preacher *Ed (biblical reference)|Ed, witness *Garden of Eden|Eden, pleasure; delight *Eder, a flock *Edom, red, earthy; of blood *Edrei, a very great mass, or cloud *Eglah, heifer; chariot; round *Eglaim, drops of the sea *Eglon, heifer; chariot; round(same as Eglah) *Egypt, that troubles or oppresses; anguish *List_of_minor_Biblical_figures#E|Ehi, *Ehud, he that praises *Eker, barren, feeble *Ekron, barrenness; torn away *Eladah, the eternity of God *Elah, an oak; a curse; perjury *Elam, a young man; a virgin; a secret *Elasah, the doings of God *Elath, a hind; strength; an oak *El-beth-el, the God of Bethel *Eldaah, knowledge of God *List_of_minor_Biblical_figures#E|Eldad, favored of God; love of God *Elead, witness of God *Elealeh, burnt-offering of God *Eleazar, help of God, court of God *El-elohe-Israel, God, the God of Israel *Eleph, learning *Elhanan (disambiguation)|Elhanan, grace, or gift, or mercy of God *Eli (Judges)|Eli, the offering or lifting up *Eli (Judges)|Eli, Eli, my God, my God *Eliab, God is my father; God is the father *Eliada, knowledge of God *Eliah, God the Lord *Eliahba, my God the Father *Eliakim (Bible)|Eliakim, resurrection of God *Eliam, the people of God *Elias, God the Lord, the strong Lord (same as Elijah) *Eliasaph, the Lord increaseth *Eliashib, the God of conversion *Eliathah, thou art my God *Elidad, beloved of God *Eliel, God, my God *Elienai, the God of my eyes *Eliezer, help, or court, of my God *Elihoreph, god of winter, or of youth *Elihu (Job)|Elihu, he is my God himself *Elijah, God the Lord, the strong Lord *Elika, pelican of God *Elim, the rams; the strong; stags *Elimelech, my God is king *Elioenai, toward him are mine eyes; or to him are my fountains *Eliphal, a miracle of God *Eliphalet, the God of deliverance *Eliphaz, the endeavor of God *Elisabeth (biblical person)|Elisabeth, Elizabeth, the oath, or fullness, of God *Elisha, salvation of God *Elishah, it is God; the lamb of God: God that gives help *Elishama, God hearing *Elishaphat, my God judgeth *Elisheba, the oath, or fullness, of God (same as Elisabeth) *Elishua, God is my salvation *Eliud, God is my praise *Elizur, God is my strength; my rock; rock of God *Elkanah, God the zealous; the zeal of God *Elkeshai, hardiness or rigor of God *Ellasar, revolting from God *Elkoshite, a man of Elkeshai *Elmodam, the God of measure, or of the garment *Elnaam, God's fairness *Elnathan, God hath given; the gift of God *Elohi, Elohim, God *Elon, oak; grove; strong *Elon-beth-hanan, the house of grace or mercy *Elpaal, God's work *Elpalet, the God of deliverance (same as Eliphalet) *Eltekeh, of grace or mercy *Elteketh, the case of God *Eltolad, the generation of God *Elul, cry or outcry *Eluzai, The Warrior of God *Elymas, a magician, a corrupter *Elzabad, the dowry of God *Elzaphan, God of the northeast wind *Emims, fears; terrors; formidable; people *Emmanuel, God with us *Emmaus, people despised or obscure *Emmor, an ass *Enam, fountain, open place *Enan, cloud *Endor (village)|En-dor, fountain, eye of generation, or of habitation *Eneas, laudable *En-eglaim, eye, or fountain, of calves *En-gannim, eye, or fountain, of protection or of gardens *En-gedi, eye, or fountain, of the goat, or of happiness *En-haddah, quick sight; well of gladness *En-hakkore, fountain of him that called or prayed *En-hazor, the grass of the well *En-mishpat, fountain of judgment *Enoch, dedicated; disciplined *Enon, cloud; mass of darkness; fountain; eye *Enos, mortal man; sick; despaired of; forgetful *En-rimmon, well of weight *En-rogel, the fuller's fountain; the well of searching *En-shemesh, fountain, or eye, of the sun *En-tappuah, fountain of an apple, or of inflation *Epaphras, covered with foam *Epaphroditus, agreeable; handsome *Epenetus, laudable; worthy of praise *Ephah, weary; tired *Epher, dust; lead *Ephes-dammim, effusion of blood *Ephesus, desirable *Eph-lal, judging; praying *Ephphatha, be opened *Ephraim, fruitful; increasing *Ephratah, Ephrath, abundance; bearing fruit *Ephron, dust *Epicurean, follower of Epicurus, i.e., of one who gives assistance *Er (biblical figure)|Er, watchman *Eran, follower *Erastus, lovely, amiable *Eri, my city *Esaias, the salvation of the Lord (same as Isaiah) *Esarhaddon|Esar-haddon, that closes the point; joy; cheerfulness *Esau, he that acts or finishes *Esek, contention *Eshbaal, the fire of the idol, or of the ruler *Esh-ban, fire of the sun *Eshcol, bunch of grapes *Eshean, held up *Eshek, violence, force *Eshkalon, same as Askelon *Eshtaol, a strong woman *Eshtemoa, the bosom of a woman *Esli, near me; he who separates *Esmachiah, joined to the Lord *Esrom, dart of joy; division of a song *Esther, secret; hidden *Etam (Bible)|Etam, their bird, their covering *Etham, their strength; their sign *Ethan, strong; the gift of the island *Ethanim, strong; valiant *Ethbaal, toward the idol, or with Baal *Ethiopia, blackness; heat *Ethnan, gift *Ethni, strong *Eubulus, prudent; good counselor *Eunice, good victory *Euodias, sweet scent *Euphrates, that makes fruitful *Eutychus, happy; fortunate *Adam and Eve|Eve, living; enlivening *Evi, unjust *Evil-merodach, the fool of Merodach; the fool grinds bitterly *Book of Exodus|Exodus, going out, departure *Ezbon, hastening to understand *Ezekiel, the strength of God *Ezel, going abroad; walk *Ezem, a bone *Ezer, a help *Ezion-Geber, the wood of the man *Ezra, help; court *Ezri, my help F Bible Study Tools Library letter F *Faith (name)|Faith,Truster of God *Felix (name)|Felix, happy, prosperous *Festus, festive, joyful *Fortunatus, lucky, fortunate G Bible Study Tools Library letter G *Gaal, contempt; abomination *Gaash, tempest; commotion *Gabbai, the back *Gabbatha, high; elevated *Gabriel, God is my strength *Gad, a band; a troop *Gadarenes, men of Gadara, i.e., a place surrounded or walled *Gaddi, my troop; a kid *Gaddiel, goat of God; the Lord my happiness *Gaius, lord; an earthly man *Galal, a roll, a wheel *Galatia, white; the color of milk *Galeed, the heap of witness *Galilee, cylinder; circuit; district; wheel *Gallim, who heap up; who cover *Gallio, who sucks, or lives on milk *Gamaliel, recompense of God; camel of God *Gammadims, dwarfs *Gamul, a recompense *Gareb, a scab *Garmites, men of Garmi, i.e., bones, or, my cause *Gatam, their lowing; their touch *Gath (city)|Gath, a wine-press *Gath-rimmon, the high wine-press *Gaza, strong; a goat *Gazabar, a treasurer *Gazer, a dividing; a sentence *Gazez, a passing over *Gazzam, the fleece of them *Geba, a hill; cup *Gebal, bound; limit *Geber, manly, strong *Gebim, grasshoppers; height *Gedaliah, God is my greatness *Geder, Gederah, Gederoth, a wall *Gederothaim, hedges *Gehazi, valley of sight *Geliloth, rolling, wheel, heap *Gemalli, wares; a camel *Gemariah, accomplishment or perfection of the Lord *Gennesaret, garden of the prince *Book of Genesis|Genesis, beginning *Genubath, theft; robbery *Gera, pilgrimage, combat; dispute *Gerar, same as Gera *Gergesenes, those who come from pilgrimage or fight *Gerizim, cutters, hatchets *Gershom, a stranger here *Gershon, his banishment; the change of pilgrimage *Geshur, Geshuri, sight of the valley; a walled valley *Gether, the vale of trial or searching *Gethsemane, a very fat or plentiful vale *Geuel, God's redemption *Gezer, dividing, sentence *Giah, to guide; draw out; produce; a groan or sigh *Gibbar, strong, manly *Gibbethon, a back; a high house *Gibeah, a hill *Gibeon (ancient city)|Gibeon, hill; cup; thing lifted up *Giddel, great *Gideon, he that bruises or breaks; a destroyer *Gideoni, same as Gideon *Gihon, valley of grace *Gilalai, a wheel *Gilboa (ridge)|Gilboa, revolution of inquiry *Gilead, the heap or mass of testimony *Gilgal, wheel; rolling; heap *Giloh, he that rejoices; he that overturns *Gimzo, that bulrush *Ginath, Ginnetho, a garden *Girgashite, who arrives from pilgrimage *Gispa, coming hither *Gittah-hepher, digging; a wine-press *Gittaim, a wine-press *Gittites, men of Gath, i.e., of a wine-press *Goath, his touching; his roaring *Gob, cistern; grasshopper *Gog, roof; covering *Golan, passage; revolution *Golgotha, a heap of skulls; something skull-shaped *Goliath, passage; revolution; heap *Gomer, to finish; complete *Gomorrah, rebellious people *Land of Goshen|Goshen, approaching; drawing near *Gozan, fleece; pasture; who nourisheth the body *Gudgodah, happiness *Guni, a garden; a covering *Gur, the young of a beast; a whelp *Gur-baal, the governor's whelp H Bible Study Tools Library letter H *Haahashtari, a runner *Habaiah, the hiding of the Lord *Habakkuk, he that embraces; a wrestler *Habazinaiah, a hiding of the shield of the Lord *Habor, a partaker; a companion *Hachaliah, who waits for the Lord *Hachilah, my hope is in her *Hachmoni, a wise man *Hadad, joy; noise; clamor *Hadadezer, beauty of assistance *Hadadrimmon, invocation to the god Rimmon *Hadar (Bible)|Hadar, power; greatness *Hadarezer, same as Hadadezer *Hadashah, news; a month *Hadassah, a myrtle; joy *Hadlai, loitering; hindering *Hadoram, their beauty; their power *Hadrach, point; joy of tenderness *Hagab, Hagabah, a grasshopper *Hagar (Bible)|Hagar, a stranger; one that fears *Haggai, feast; solemnity *Haggeri, Haggi, a stranger *Haggiah, the Lord's feast *Haggith, rejoicing *Hakkatan, little *Hakkoz, a thorn; summer; an end *Hakupha, a commandment of the mouth *Halah, a moist table *Halak, part *Halhul, grief; looking for grief *Hali (Bible)|Hali, sickness; a beginning; a precious stone *Hallelujah, praise Jah *Halloesh, saying nothing; an enchanter *Ham, son of Noah|Ham, hot; heat; brown *Haman (Judaism)|Haman, noise; tumult *Hamath, anger; heat; a wall *Hamath-zobah, the heat, or the wall, of an army *Hammedatha, he that troubles the law *Hammelech, a king; a counselor *Hammon, heat; the sun *Hamonah, his multitude; his uproar *Hamon-gog, the multitude of Gog *Hamor, an ass; clay; dirt *Hamoth, indignation *Hamul, godly; merciful *Hamutal, the shadow of his heat *Hanameel, the grace that comes from God; gift of God *Hanan, full of grace *Hananeel, grace, or gift, of God *Hanani, my grace; my mercy *Hananiah, grace; mercy; gift of the Lord *Hanes, banishment of grace *Haniel, the gift of God *Hannah (Bible)|Hannah, gracious; merciful; She that gives *Hannathon, the gift of grace *Hanniel, grace or mercy of God *Hanoch, dedicated *Hanun, gracious; merciful *Hapharaim, searching; digging *Hara, a hill; showing forth *Haradah, well of great fear *Haran, mountainous country *Harran, see Charran *Harbonah, his destruction; his sword *Hareph, winter; reproach *Harhas, anger; heat of confidence *Harhaiah, heat, or anger, of the Lord *Harhur, made warm *Harim, destroyed; dedicated to God *Harnepher, the anger of a bull; increasing heat *Harod, astonishment; fear *Harosheth, a forest; agriculture; workmanship; deafness; silence *Harsha, workmanship; a wood *Harum, high; throwing down *Harumaph, destruction *Haruphite, slender; sharp *Haruz, careful *Hasadiah, the mercy of the Lord *Hashabiah, the estimation of the Lord *Hashabnah, Hashabniah, the silence of the Lord *Hashem, named; a putting to; 'the name' God *Hashub, esteemed; numbered *Hashubah, estimation; thought *Hashum, silence; their hasting *Hashupha, spent; made base *Hasrah, wanting *Hatach, he that strikes *Hathath, fear *Hatita, a bending of sin *Hattil, howling for sin *Hattipha, robbery *Hattush, forsaking sin *Hauran, a hole; liberty; whiteness *Havilah, that suffers pain; that brings forth *Havoth-jair, the villages that enlighten *Hazael, that sees God *Hazaiah, seeing the Lord *Hazar-addar, an imprisoned generation *Hazarenan, imprisoned cloud *Hazargaddah, imprisoned band *Hazar-hatticon, middle village; preparation *Hazarmaveth, dwelling of death *Hazar-shual, a wolf's house *Hazar-susah, or susim, the hay-paunch of a horse *Hazelelponi, sorrow of countenance *Hazeroth, villages; palaces *Hazezon-tamar, drawing near to bitterness *Hazo, seeing; prophesying *Hazor, court; hay *Heber, one that passes; anger *Hebrews, descendants of Heber *Hebron, society; friendship *Hegai, or Hege, meditation; word; groaning; separation *Helam, their army; their trouble *Helbah, Helbon, milk, fatness *Heldai, Heleb, Heled, the world; rustiness *Helek, part; portion *Helem, dreaming; healing *Heleph, changing; passing over *Helez, armed; set free *Heli (Bible)|Heli, ascending; climbing up *Helkai, same as Helek *Helkath-hazzurim, the field of strong men, or of rocks *Helon, window; grief *Heman (Bible)|Heman, their trouble; tumult; much; in great number *Hen, grace; quiet; rest *Hena, troubling *Henadad, grace of the beloved *Henoch, same as Enoch *Hepher, a digger *Hephzibah, my delight is in her *Heres, the son; an earthen pot *Heresh, a carpenter *Hermas, Hermes, Mercury; gain; refuge *Hermogenes, begotten of Mercury *Hermon, anathema; devoted to destruction *Herod, son of a hero *Herodion, the song of Juno *Heshbon, invention; industry *Heshmon, a hasty messenger *Heth, trembling; fear *Hethlon, a fearful dwelling *Hezekiah, strength of the Lord *Hezer, Hezir, a bog; converted *Hezrai, an entry or vestibule *Hezron, the dart of joy; the division of the song *Hiddai, a praise; a cry *Hiel, God lives; the life of God *Hierapolis, holy city *Higgaion, meditation; consideration *Hilen, a window; grief *Hilkiah, God is my portion *Hillel, he that praises *Hinnom, there they are; their riches *Hirah, liberty; anger *Hiram I|Hiram, exaltation of life; a destroyer *Hittites|Hittite, one who is broken; who fears *Hivites, wicked; wickedness *Hizkijah, the strength of the Lord *Hobab, favored; beloved *Hobah, love; friendship; secrecy *Hod (Hebrew)|Hod, praise; confession *Hodaiah, the praise of the Lord *Hodaviah, Hodiah, Hodijah, same as Hodaiah *Hodesh, a table; news *Hoglah, his festival or dance *Hoham, woe to them *Holon, a window; grief *Homam, making an uproar *Hophin, he that covers; my fist *Hophra, biblical name of Pharaoh Apries *Hor, who conceives, or shows; a hill *Horeb, desert; solitude; destruction *Horem, an offering dedicated to God *Hor-hagidgad, the hill of felicity *Hori, a prince; freeborn *Horims, princes; being angry *Hormah, devoted or consecrated to God; utter destruction *Horonaim, angers; ragings *Horonites, men of anger, or of fury, or of liberty *Hosah, trusting *Hosanna, save I pray thee; keep; preserve *Hosea, Hoshea, savior; safety *Hoshaiah, the salvation of the Lord *Hoshama, heard; he obeys *Hotham, a seal *Hothir, excelling; remaining *Hukkok, engraver; scribe; lawyer *Hul, pain; infirmity *Huldah, the world *Hupham, their chamber; their bank *Huppim, a chamber covered; the sea-shore *Hur, liberty; whiteness; hole *Huram, their liberty; their whiteness; their hole *Huri, being angry; or same as Huram *Hushah, hasting; holding peace *Hushai, their haste; their sensuality; their silence *Hushathite, Hushim, man of haste, or of silence *Huz, counsel; woods; fastened *Huzoth, streets; populous *Huzzab, molten *Hymeneus, nuptial; the god of marriage I Bible Study Tools Library letter I *Ibhar, election; he that is chosen *Ibleam, ancient people; people decreasing *Ibneiah, Ibniah, the building of the Lord; the understanding of the Lord; son by adoption *Ibri, passing over; being angry; being with young *Ibzan, father of a target; father of coldness *Ichabod, where is the glory? or, no glory *Iconium (Bible)|Iconium, coming *Idalah, the hand of slander, or of cursing *Idbash, flowing with honey; the land of destruction *Iddo, his band; power; praise *Idumea, red; earthy; bloody *Igal, redeemed; defiled *Igeal, a redeemer; redeemed; defiled *Igdaliah, the greatness of the Lord *Iim, heaps of Hebrews, or of angry men *Ije-abarim, heaps of Hebrews, or of passers over *Ijon, look; eye; fountain *Ikkesh, forward; wicked *wiktionary:Illyricum|Illyricum, joy; rejoicing *Imlah, plentitude; circumcision *Immanuel, God with us *Immer, saying; speaking; a lamb *Imnah, same as Jimnah *Imrah, a rebel; waxing bitter; changing *Imri, speaking; exalting; bitter; a lamb *India, praise; law *Iphedeiah, redemption of the Lord *Ir, watchman; city; vision *Ira (disambiguation)#Given_names|Ira, watchman; making bare; pouring out *genealogies of Adam|Irad, wild ass; heap of empire; dragon *Iram, the effusion of them; a high heap *Iri, fire; light *Irijah, the fear of the Lord *Irpeel, the health, medicine, or exulting of God *Ir-shemesh, a city of bondage *Isaac, laughter *Isaiah, the salvation of the Lord *Jessica (given name)|Iscah, he that anoints *Iscariot, a man of murder; a hireling *Ishbak, who is empty or exhausted *Ishbi-benob, respiration; conversion; taking captive *Ishbosheth, a man of shame *Ishi, salvation *Ishiah, it is the Lord *Ishma, named; marveling; desolation *Ishmael, God that hears *Ishmaiah, hearing or obeying the Lord *Ishmerai, keeper, or keeping *Ishod, a comely man *Ish-pan, hid; broken in two *Ishtob, good man *Ishua, plainness; equal *Ishmachiah, cleaving to the Lord *Ispah, a jasper stone *Israel, who prevails with God *Issachar, reward; recompense *Isui, same as Ishuah *Ithai, strong; my sign; a plowshare *Italy, abounding with calves or heifers *Ithamar, island of the palm-tree *Ithiel, sign, or coming of God *Ithmah, an orphan *Ithran, remaining; searching out diligently *Ithream, excellence of the people *Ittah-kazin, hour, or time, of a prince *Iturea, guarded; mountainous *Ivah, iniquity *Izehar, Izhar, clearness; oil *Izrahiah, the Lord ariseth; the clearness of the Lord *Izri, fasting; tribulation J Bible Study Tools Library letter J In Hebrew there is no J, so all these name have been Anglicized *Jaakan, tribulation; labor *Jaakobah, supplanter; deceiver; the heel *Jaala, ascending; a little doe or goat *Jaalam (name), hidden; young man; heir *Jaanai, whom Jehovah answers *Jaasau, Whom Jehovah made *Jaasiel, God's work *Jaazaniah, whom the Jehovah will hear *Jaazah, Jaazar, Jehovah helps *Jaaziah, Jaaziel, the strength of the Jehovah *Jabal (Bible)|Jabal, which glides away *Jabbok, evacuation; dissipation; wrestling *Jabesh, dryness; confusion; shame *Jabez, sorrow; trouble *Jabin, Jabneh, he that understands; building *Jabneel, building of God *Jachan, wearing out; oppressing *List of minor Biblical figures#Jachin|Jachin, he that strengthens and makes steadfast *Jacob, that supplants, undermines; the heel *Jada (biblical)|Jada, knowing *Jadau, his hand; his confession *Jadon, he will judge; thankful *Jaddua, known *Jael, a goat, agile *Jagur, husbandman; stranger *Jah, abbreviation of Jehovah *Jahaleel, praising God; light of God *Jahath, broken in pieces; descending *Jahaz, Jahazah, quarrel; dispute *Jahaziah, the vision of Jehovah *Jahaziel, seeing God *Jahdiel, the unity, or sharpness, or revenge, of God *Jahdo, I alone; his joy; his sharpness of wit; his newness *Jahleel, waiting for, or beseeching, or hope in, God *Jahmai, warm; making warm *Jahzeel, God hasteth, or divideth *Jair, Jairus, my light; who diffuses light *Jakan, same as Achan *Jakim, rising; confirming; establishing *List of minor Biblical figures#Jalon|Jalon, tarrying; murmuring *Jambres, poverty; bitter; a rebel *James (name)|James, same as Jacob *Jamin, right hand; south wind *Jamlech, reigning; asking counsel *Janna, Jannes, who speaks or answers; afflicted; poor *Janoah, Janohah, resting; tarrying; deriving *Janum, sleeping *Japhet, enlarged; fair; persuading *Japheth, same as Japhet *Japhia, enlightening; appearing *Japhlet, Japhleti, delivered; banished *Japho, fairness; comeliness *Jarah, a wood; honeycomb; watching closely *Jareb, a revenger *Jared, a ruling; commanding; coming down *Jaresiah, the bed of Jehovah; Jehovah hath taken away; poverty *Jarib, fighting; chiding; multiplying; avenging *Jarmuth, fearing, or seeing, or throwing down, death *Jarvah, breathing, or making, a sweet smell *Jashem, Jashen, ancient; sleeping *Jasher, righteous; upright *Jashobeam, the people sitting; or captivity of the people *Jashub, a returning; a controversy; a dwelling place *Jasiel, the strength of God *Jason, he that cures *Jathniel, gift of God *Jattir, a remnant; excellent *Javan, deceiver; one who makes sad *Jazeel, strength of God *Jazer, assistance; helper *Jaziz, brightness; departing *Jearim, a leap; woods *Jeaterai, Whom Jehovah searching out; leads *Jeberechiah, speaking well of, or kneeling to, Jehovah *Ibleam|Jeblaam, Latin language|Latin-derived variant of Ibleam used in Douay-Rheims Bible|Douay-Rheims and some other translations *Jebus, treading under foot; manger *Jebusi, trodden under foot; mangers *Jecamiah, resurrection, or confirmation, or revenge, of Jehovah *Jecoliah, perfection, or power, of Jehovah *Jeconiah, preparation, or stability, of Jehovah *Jedaiah, the hand of the Lord; confessing Jehovah *Jedeiah, one Lord; the joy of the Jehovah *Jediael, knowledge, of God *Jedidah, well beloved; amiable *Jedidiah, beloved of Jehovah *Jediel, the knowledge, or renewing, of God *Jeduthun, his law; giving praise *Jeezer, island of help *Jegar-sahadutha, heap of witness *Jehaleleel, Jehalelel, praising God; clearness of God *Jehaziel, same as Jahaziel *Jehdeiah, Whom Jehovah makes glad *Jeheiel, God liveth *Jehezekel, strength of God *Jehiah, Jehovah liveth *Jehiskiah, the strength, or taking, of Jehovah *Jehoadah, passing over; testimony of Jehovah *Jehoaddan, pleasure, or time, of Jehovah *Jehoahaz (disambiguation)|Jehoahaz, possession of Jehovah *Jehoash, fire of Jehovah *Jehohanan, grace, or mercy, or gift, of Jehovah *Jehoiachin, preparation, or strength, of Jehovah *Jehoiada, knowledge of Jehovah *Jehoiakim, avenging, or establishing, or resurrection, of Jehovah *Jehoiarib, fighting, or multiplying, of Jehovah *Jehonadab, Jonadab, free giver; liberality *Jehonathan, gift of Jehovah; gift of a dove *Jehoram, exaltation of Jehovah *Jehoshaphat, Jehovah is judge *Jehosheba, fullness, or oath, of Yahweh *Jehoshua, same as Joshua *Jehovah, self-subsisting *Jehovah-jireh, Jehovah will provide *Jehovah-nissi, Jehovah my banner *Jehovah-rapha, Jehovah the healer *Jehovah-shalom, Jehovah send peace *Jehovah-shammah, Jehovah is there *Jehovah-tsidkenu, Jehovah our righteousness *Jehozabad, Jehovah dowry; having a dowry *Jehozadak, justice of Jehovah *Jehu, himself who exists *Jehubbah, hiding, binding *Jehucal, mighty; perfect; wasted *Jehud, Jehudi, praising; conferring *Jehudijah, the praise of the Lord *Jehush, keeping counsel; fastened *Jekabzeel, the congregation of God *Jekamean, the people shall arise *Jekamiah, establishing, or revenging, of Jehovah *Jekuthiel, hope, or congregation, of Jehovah *Jemima, handsome as the day *Jemuel, God's day; son of God *Jephthah, Whom God sets free *Jephunneh, he that beholds *Jerah, the moon; month; smelling sweet *Jerahmeel, the mercy, or the beloved, of God *Jered, ruling; coming down *Jeremai, my height; throwing forth waters *Jeremiah (prophet)|Jeremiah, exaltation of Jehovah *Jeremoth, eminences; one that fears death *Jeriah, fear, or throwing down, of Jehovah *Jerebai, fighting; chiding; multiplying *Jericho, his moon; his month; his sweet smell *Jeriel, fear, or vision of God *Jerijah, same as Jeriah *Jerimoth, he that fears or rejects death *Jerioth, kettles; breaking asunder *Jeroboam, he that opposes the people *Jeroham, high; merciful; beloved *Jerubbaal, let Baal contend with him *Jerubbesheth, let the idol of confusion defend itself *Jeruel, fear, or vision of God *Jerusalem, vision of peace *Jerusha, banished; possession; inheritance *Jesaiah, health, or salvation, of Jehovah *Jeshebeab, sitting, or captivity, of the father *Jesher, right; singing *Jeshimon, solitude; desolation *Jeshishai, ancient; rejoicing exceedingly *Jeshohaia, Jehovahpressing; the meditation of God *Jeshua, same as Joshua *Jesiah, sprinkling of the Lord *Jesimiel, naming, or astonishment, of God *Jesse, gift; oblation; one who is *Jesui, even-tempered; flat country *Jesus, Jehovah is salvation; deliverer; help *Jether, he that excels *Jetheth, giving *Jethlah, hanging up; heaping up *Jethro, his excellence; his posterity *Jetur, order; succession; mountainous *Jeuel, God hath taken away; God heaping up *Jeush, Jeuz, he that is devoured *Jew, same as Judah *Jezaniah, nourishment, or weapons, of Jehovah *Jezebel (biblical)|Jezebel, not exalted *Jezer, island of help *Jeziah, Jeziel, sprinkling of Jehovah *Jezoar, clear; white *Jezrahiah, Jehovah arises; brightness of Jehovah *Jezreel, seed of God *Jibsam, their drought, their confusion *Jidlaph, he that distills water *Jimnah, right hand; numbering; preparing *Jiphtah, opening *Jiphthael, God opening *Joab, paternity; voluntary *Joachim, rising or establishing of Jehovah *Joah, fraternity; brother of Jehovah *Joahaz, apprehending; possessing; seeing *Joanna, grace or gift of Jehovah *Joash, who despairs or burns *Joatham, same as Jotham *Job (person)|Job, he that weeps or cries *Jobab, sorrowful, hated *Jochebed, glorious; honorable *Joed, witnessing; robbing; passing over *Joel, he that wills or commands *Joelah, lifting up; profiting; taking away slander *Joezer, he that aids *Jogbehah, an exalting; high *Jogli, passing over; turning back; rejoicing *Joha (or Juha), who enlivens or gives life *Johanan, who is liberal or merciful *John the Apostle|John, John the Evangelist|John, the grace or mercy of Jehovah *Joiarib, chiding, or multiplying, of Jehovah *Jokdeam, crookedness, or burning, of the people *Jokim, that made the sun stand still *Jokmeam, confirmation, or revenge, of the people *Jokneam, possessing, or building up, of the people *Jokshan, an offense; hardness; a knocking *Joktan, small dispute; contention; disgust *Jonadab, who gives liberally *Jonah, or Jonas, a dove; he that oppresses; destroyer *Jonan, a dove; multiplying of the people *Jonathan (name)|Jonathan, given of God *Jaffa|Joppa, beauty; comeliness *Jorah, Jorai, showing; casting forth; a cauldron *Joram, to cast; elevated *Jordan, the river of judgment *Jorim, he that exalts the Lord *Josabad, having a dowry *Jehoshaphat|Josaphat, same as Jehoshaphat *Jose, raised; who pardons *Joseph (Hebrew Bible)|Joseph, Saint Joseph, Joseph of Arimathea, increase; addition *Joses, same as Jose *Joshah, being; forgetting; owing *Joshaviah, the seat, alteration, or captivity of Jehovah *Joshbekesha, it is requiring or beseeching *Joshua, a savior; a deliverer *Josiah, the Lord burns; the fire of Jehovah *Josibiah, the seat, or captivity of Jehovah *Josiphiah, increase of Jehovah; Jehovah's finishing *Jotham, the perfection of Jehovah *Jothath, Jothatha, his goodness *Jozabad, same as Josabad *Jozachar, remembering; of the male sex *Jubal (Bible)|Jubal, he that runs; a trumpet *Jucal, mighty; perfect *Judah (biblical figure)|Judah, the praise of Jehovah; confession *Yehuda|Judas, Jude, same as Judah *Judaea, Judea, same as Judah *Judith, same as Judah *Julia, downy; soft and tender hair *Julius, same as Julia *Junia, youth *Jushabhesed, dwelling-place; change of mercy *Justus, just or upright *Juttah, turning away K Bible Study Tools Library letter K *Kabzeel, the congregation of God *Kadesh (South of Israel)|Kadesh, Kadesh-Barnea, holiness, Kadesh-Barnea means holiness of an inconstant son *Kadmiel, God of antiquity; God of rising *Kadmonites, ancients; chiefs *Kallai, light; resting by fire; my voice *Kamon, Name of Place in Book of Judges 10:05 *Kanah, of reeds *Kareah, bald; ice *Karkaa, floor; dissolving coldness *Karkor, they rested *Karnaim, horns *Kartah, calling; meeting *Kedar, blackness; sorrow *Kedemah, oriental; ancient; first *Kedemoth, antiquity; old age *Kehelahath, a whole; a congregation *Keiiah, she that divides or cuts *Kelaiah, voice of the Lord; gathering together *Kelitah, same as Kelaiah *Kemuel, God hath raised up, or established him *Kenah, buying; possession *Cainan|Kenan, buyer; owner *Kenaz, this purchase; this lamentation *Kenites, possession; purchase; lamentation *Kenizzites, possession; purchase *Keren-happuch, the horn or child of beauty *Kerioth, the cities; the callings *Keros, crooked; crookedness *Keturah, that makes the incense to fume *Kezia, superficies; the angle; cassia *Keziz, end; extremity *Kibroth-hattaavah, the graves of lust *Kibzaim, congregation *Kidron, obscure; making black or sad *Kinah, same as Kenah *Kir, a city; wall; meeting *Kir-haraseth, Kirharesh, city of the sun; wall of burnt brick *Kirioth, same as Kerioth *Kirjath, city; vocation; meeting *Kirjathaim, the two cities; callings; or meetings *Kirjath-arba, city of four; fourth city *Kirjath-arim, city of those who watch *Kirjath-baal, city of Baal, or of a ruler *Kirjath-huzoth, city of streets; populous city *Kirjath-jearim, city of woods *Kirjath-sannah, city of enmity, or of a blackberry bush *Kirjath-sepher, city of letters, or of the book *Kish (Bible)|Kish, hard; difficult; straw; for age *Kishi, hardness; his gravity; his offense *Kishion, hardness; soreness *Kishon, hard; sore *Kithlish, it is a wall; the company of a lioness *Kitron, making sweet; binding together *Kittim, breaking; bruising small; gold; coloring *Koa, hope; a congregation; a line; a rule *Kohath, congregation; wrinkle; bluntness *Kolaiah, voice of Jehovah *Korah, baldness; ice; frost *Kushaiah, same as Kishi L Bible Study Tools Library letter L *Laadah, to assemble together; to testify; passing over *Laadan, for pleasure; devouring; judgment *Laban (Bible)|Laban, white; shining; gentle; brittle *Labana, the moon; whiteness; frankincense *Lachish, who walks, or exists, of himself *Lael, to God; to the mighty *Lahad, praising; to confess *Lahairoi, who liveth and seeth me *Lahmam, their bread; their war *Lahmi, my bread; my war *Laish, a lion *Lamech, poor; made low *Laodicea on the Lycus|Laodicea, just people *Lapidoth, enlightened; lamps *Lasea, thick; wise *Lashah, to call; to anoint *Lazarus, assistance of God *Leah, weary; tired *Lebanon, white, incense *Lebaoth, lividness *Lebbeus, a man of heart; praising; confessing *Lebonah, same as Labana *Lehabim, flames; inflamed; swords *Lekah, walking; going *Lemuel (Biblical king)|Lemuel, God with them, or him *Leor, to me light, light me up *Leshem, a name; putting; a precious stone *Letushim, hammermen; filemen *Leummim, countries; without water *Levi, associated with him *Libnah, white; whiteness *Libni, same as Libnah *Lilith, demoness of the night *Libya, the heart of the sea; fat *Linus, net *Lior, same as Leor *Lo-ammi, not my people *Lod, nativity; generation *Lois, better *Lo-ruhamah, not having obtained mercy; not pitied *Lot (biblical)|Lot, Lotan, wrapt up; hidden; covered; myrrh; rosin *Lubin, heart of a man; heart of the sea *Lucas, Lucius, luminous; white *Lucifer, bringing light *Lud son of Shem|Lud, Ludim, same as Lod *Luhith, made of boards *Luke the Evangelist|Luke, luminous; white *Luz, separation; departure; an almond *Lycaonia, she-wolf *Lydda, Lydia, a standing pool *Lysanias, that drives away sorrow *Lysias, dissolving *Lysimachus, scattering the battle *Lystra, that dissolves or disperses M Bible Study Tools Library letter M *Maachah, pressed down; worn; fastened *Maachathi, broken *Maadai, pleasant; testifying *Maadiah, pleasantness; the testimony of the Lord *Maai, belly; heaping up *Maale-akrabbim, ascent of scorpions *Maarath, den; making empty; watching *Maaseiah, the work of the Lord *Maasiai, the defense, or strength, or trust of the Lord *Maath, wiping away; breaking; fearing; smiting *Maaz, wood; wooden *Macedonia (region)|Macedonia, burning; adoration *Machbenah, Machbanai, poverty; the smiting of his son *List of minor Biblical figures#Machi|Machi, poor; a smiter *Machir, selling; knowing *Machnadebai, smiter *Machpelah, double *Madai, a measure; judging; a garment *Madian, judgment; striving; covering; chiding *Madmannah, measure of a gift; preparation of a garment *Madon, a chiding; a garment; his measure *Magbish, excelling; height *Magdala, tower; greatness *Magdalene, a person from Magdala *Magdiel, declaring God; chosen fruit of God *Magog (Bible)|Magog, covering; roof; dissolving *Magpiash, a body thrust hard together *Mahalah, Mahalath, sickness; a company of dancers; a harp *Mahaleleel, praising God *Mahali, infirmity; a harp; pardon *Mahanaim, tents; two fields; two armies *Mahanehdan, tents of judgment *Mahanem, a comforter *Maharai, hasting; a hill; from a hill *Mahath, same as Maath *Mahavites, declaring a message; marrow *Mahaz, an end; ending; growing hope *Mahazioth, seeing a sign; seeing a letter *Maher-shalal-hash-baz, making speed to the spoil; he hastens to the prey *Mahlah, Mahli, Mahlon, same as Mahali *Makas, same as Mahaz *Makheloth, assemblies; congregations *Makkedah, worshiping; burning; raised; crookedness *Malachi, my messenger; my angel *Malcham, Malchom, their king; their counselor *Malchijah, also Malchiah or Melchiah, the Lord my king, or my counselor *Malchiel, God is my king, or counselor *Malchus, my king, kingdom, or counselor *Maleleel, same as Mahaleleel *Mallothi, fullness; circumcision *Malluch, reigning; counseling *Mammon, riches *Mamre, rebellious; bitter; set with trees *Manaen, a comforter; a leader *Manahethites, my lady; my prince of rest *Manasseh (tribal patriarch)|Manasseh, forgetfulness; he that is forgotten *Manoah, rest; a present *Maon, house; place of sin *Naomi (Bible)|Mara, Marah, bitter; bitterness *Maralah, sleep; a sacrifice of myrrh; ascension *Maranatha, the Lord is coming *Mark the Evangelist|Marcus, polite; shining *Mareshah, from the beginning; an inheritance *Mark the Evangelist, same as Marcus *Maroth, bitterness *Marsena, bitterness of a bramble *Martin (name)|Martin, Strong, friendly, wise *Martha, who becomes bitter; provoking *Mary (given name)|Mary, same as Miriam *Mash, same as Meshech *Mashal, a parable; governing *Masrekah, whistling; hissing *Massa (Biblical person)|Massa, a burden; prophecy *Massah, temptation *Matthew (name)|Matthew, gift of God *Matred, wand of government *Matri, rain; prison *Mattan, Mattana, Mattenai, gifts; rains *Mattaniah, gift, or hope, of the Lord *Mattatha, his gift *Mattathias, the gift of the Lord *Matthan, same as Mattan *Matthanias, same as Mattaniah *Matthal, gift; he that gives *Matthias, Mattithiah, same as Mattathias *Mazzaroth, the twelve signs of the zodiac *Meah, a hundred cubits *Mearah, den; cave; making empty *Mebunnai, son; building; understanding *Mecherath, selling; knowledge *Medad, he that measures; water of love *Medan, judgment; process *Medeba, waters of grief; waters springing up *Medes|Media, measure; habit; covering *Megiddo, his precious fruit; declaring a message *Megiddon, same as Megiddo *Mehetabel, how good is God *Mehida, a riddle; sharpness of wit *Mehir, a reward *Mehujael, who proclaims God *Mehuman, making an uproar; a multitude *Mejarkon, the waters of Jordan *Mekonah, a foot of a pillar; provision *Melatiah, deliverance of the Lord *Melchi, my king; my counsel *Melchiah, God is my king *Melchishua|Melchi-shua, king of health; magnificent king *Melchizedek, king of justice *Melea, supplying; supplied *Melech, king; counselor *Melita, affording honey *Mellicu, his kingdom; his counselor *Millo|Mello, Latin-derived form of Millo found in the Douay-Rheims Bible|Douay-Rheims and some other translations *Melzar, circumcision of a narrow place, or of a bond *Memphis, Egypt|Memphis, abode of the good *Memucan, impoverished; to prepare; certain; true *Menahem, comforter; who conducts them; preparation of heat *Menan, numbered; rewarded; prepared *Mene, who reckons or is counted *Meonenim, charmers, regarders of times *Mephaath, appearance, or force, of waters *Mephibosheth, out of my mouth proceeds reproach *Merab, he that fights or disputes *Meraioth, bitterness; rebellious; changing *Merari, bitter; to provoke *Mered, rebellious, ruling *Meremoth, bitterness; myrrh of death *Meres, defluxion; imposthume *Meribah, dispute; quarrel *Meribaal, he that resists Baal; rebellion *Merodach, bitter contrition *Merodach-baladan, bitter contrition, without judgment *Merom, eminences; elevations *Meronothite, my singing; rejoicing; bearing rule *Meroz, secret, leanness *Mesha, burden; salvation *Meshach, that draws with force *Meshech, who is drawn by force *Meshelemiah, peace, or perfection, of the Lord *Meshezaheel, God taking away; the salvation of God *Meshillamith, peaceable; perfect; giving again *Mesobaite, the Lord's standing-place; a little doe *Mesopotamia, between two rivers *Messiah, anointed *Metheg-ammah, bridle of bondage *Methusael, who demands his death *Methuselah, when he dies it shall be sent *Meunim, dwelling-places; afflicted *Mezahab, gilded *Miamin, the right hand *Mibhar, chosen; youth *Mibsam, smelling sweet *Mibzar, defending; forbidding; taking away *Micah, poor; humble *Micaiah, who is like to God? *Micha, who is like to God? *Michael, who is like to God? *Michaiah, who is perfect? *Michal, who is perfect? *Michmash, he that strikes *Michmethah, the gift or death of a striker *Michri, selling *Michtam, golden psalm *Middin, judgment; striving *Midian, judgment; covering; habit *Migdal-el, tower of God *Migdal-gad, tower compassed about *Migdol, a tower *Migron, fear; farm; throat *Mijamin, right hand *Mikloth, little wants; little voices; looking downward *Minneiah, possession of the Lord *Milalai, circumcision; my talk *Milcah, queen *Milcom, their king *Miletum, red; scarlet *Millo, fullness *Miniamin, right hand *Minni, reckoned; prepared *Minnith, same as Minni *Miriam, bitter *Mishael, who is asked for or lent *Mishal, parables; governing *Misham, their savior; taking away *Misheal, requiring; lent; pit *Mishma, hearing; obeying *Mishmannah, fatness; taking away provision *Mishraites, spread abroad *Mispar, Mispereth, numbering; showing; increase of tribute *Misrephoth-maim, hot waters *Misti, uncomparable beauty *Mithcah, sweetness; pleasantness *Mithnite, loin; gift; hope *Mithredath, breaking the law *Mitylene, purity; cleansing; press *Mizar, little *Mizpah, Mizpeh, a watch-tower; speculation *Mizraim, tribulations *Mizzah, defluxion from the head *Mnason, a diligent seeker; an exhorter *Moab, of his father *Moladah, birth; generation *Molech, Moloch, king *Molid, nativity; generation *Mordecai, contrition; bitter; bruising *Moreh, stretching *Moriah, bitterness of the Lord *Moserah, Moseroth, erudition; discipline *Moses, taken out; drawn forth *Mozah, unleavened *Muppim, out of the mouth; covering *List of minor Biblical figures#Mushi|Mushi, he that touches, that withdraws or takes away *Myra, I flow; pour out; weep *Mysia, criminal; abominable N Bible Study Tools Library letter N *Naam (Bible)|Naam, fair; pleasant *Naamah (Bible)|Naamah, Naaman, beautiful; agreeable *Naarah, Naarai, young person *Naashon, that foretells; that conjectures *Nabal, fool; senseless *Naboth, words; prophecies *Nachon, ready; sure *Nachor, same as Nahor *Nadab, free and voluntary gift; prince *Nagge, clearness; brightness; light *Nahaliel, inheritance; valley of God *Nahallal, praised; bright *Naham, Nahamani, comforter; leader *Naharai, my nostrils; hot; anger *Nahash, snake; serpent *Nahath, rest; a leader *Nahbi, very secret *Nahor, hoarse; dry; hot *Nahshon, same as Naashon *Nahum, comforter; penitent *Nain (Bible)|Nain, beauty; pleasantness *Naioth, beauties; habitations *Naomi (Bible)|Naomi, beautiful; agreeable; sweet; pleasant *Naphish, the soul; he that rests, refreshes himself, or respires *Naphtali, that struggles or fights *Narcissus (Bible)|Narcissus, astonishment; stupidity *Nason, helper; entry-way *Nathan (given name)|Nathan, given; giving; rewarded *Nathanael, the gift of God *Nathan-melech, the gift of the king, or of counsel *Naum, same as Nahum *Nazareth, separated; crowned; sanctified *Nazarite, one chosen or set apart *Neah, moved; moving *Nablus|Neapolis, the new city *Neariah, child of the Lord *Nebai, budding; speaking; prophesying *Nebaioth, words; prophecies; buds *Neballat, prophecy; budding *Nebat, that beholds *Nebo (Biblical)|Nebo, that speaks or prophesies *Nebuchadrezzar II|Nebuchadnezzar, Nebuchadrezzar, tears and groans of judgment *Nebushasi hahban, speech; prophecy; springing; flowing *Nebuzar-adan, fruits or prophecies of judgment *Necho, lame; beaten *Nedabiah, prince or vow of the Lord *Neginoth, stringed instruments *Nehelamite, dreamer; vale; brook *Nehemiah, consolation; repentance of the Lord *Nehum, comforter; penitent *Nehushta, made of brass *Nehushtan, a trifling thing of brass *Neiel, commotion, or moving, of God *Nekoda, painted; inconstant *Nemuel, the sleeping of God *Nepheg, weak; slacked *Nephish, same as Naphish *Nephishesim, diminished; torn in pieces *Nephthalim, same as Naphtali *Nephthoah, opening; open *Nephusim, same as Nephishesim *Ner, a lamp; new-tilled land *Nereus, same as Ner *Nergal, the great man; the hero *Nergal-sharezer, treasurer of Nergal *Neri, my light *Neriah, light; lamp of the Lord *Nethaneel, same as Nathanael *Nethaniah, the gift of the Lord *Nethinims, given or offered *Neziah, conqueror; strong *Nezib, standing-place *Nibhaz, budding; prophesying *Nibshan, prophecy; growing of a tooth *Nicanor, a conqueror; victorious *Nicodemus, victory of the people *Nicolas, same as Nicodemus *Nicolaitanes, followers of Nicolas *Nicopolis, the city of victory *Niger, black *Nimrah, Nimrim, leopard; bitterness; rebellion *Nimrod, rebellion (but probably an unknown Assyrian word) *Nimshi, rescued from danger *Nineveh, handsome; agreeable *Nisan, standard; miracle *Nisroch, flight; proof; temptation; delicate *No, stirring up; forbidding *Noadiah, witness, or ornament, of the Lord *Noah, (pronounced No-ach) rest; consolation *Noah, motion (Zelophehad's daughter) *Nob (name)|Nob, discourse; prophecy *Nobah, that barks or yelps *Land of Nod|Nod, vagabond; fugitive *Nodab, vowing of his own accord *Noe, same as Noah *Nogah, brightness; clearness *Noha, rest; a guide *Non, posterity; a fish; eternal *Noph, honeycomb; anything that distills or drops *Nophah, fearful; binding *Norah, same as Noah *Nun, same as Non *Nymphas, spouse; bridegroom O Bible Study Tools Library letter O *Obadiah, servant of the Lord *Obal, inconvenience of old age *Obed (Biblical figure)|Obed, a servant; workman *Obed-edom, servant of Edom *Obil, that weeps; who deserves to be bewailed *Oboth, dragons; fathers; desires *Ocran, a disturber; that disorders *Oded, to sustain, hold or lift up *Og (cake)|Og, a cake; bread baked in ashes *Ohad, praising; confessing *Ohel (Bible)|Ohel, tent; tabernacle; brightness *Olympas, heavenly *Omar (Bible)|Omar, he that speaks; bitter *Omega (Bible)|Omega, the last letter of the Greek alphabet; long O *Omri, sheaf of corn *On (Bible)|On, pain; force; iniquity *Onan|Onam, Onan, same as On *Onesimus, profitable; useful *Onesiphorus, who brings profit *Ono (Bible)|Ono, grief or strength or iniquity of him *Ophel, a tower; darkness; small white cloud *Ophir, fruitful region *Ophni, wearisomeness; folding together *Ophrah, dust; lead; a fawn *Oreb, a raven *Oren, pine tree *Ornan, that rejoices *Orpah, the neck or skull *Oshea, same as Joshua *Othni, my time; my hour *Othniel, the hour of God *Ozem, that fasts; their eagerness *Ozias, strength from the Lord *Ozni, an ear; my hearkening P Bible Study Tools Library letter P *Paarai, opening *Padan-aram, cultivated field or table-land *Padon, his redemption; ox-yoke *Pagiel, prevention, or prayer, of God *Pahath-Moab, ruler of Moab *Pau (Edom)|Pai, Pau, howling; sighing *Palal, thinking *Palestina, which is covered; watered; or brings and causes ruin *Pallu, marvelous; hidden *Palti, deliverance; flight *Paltiel, deliverance; or banishment, of God *Pamphylia, a nation made up of every tribe *Paphos, which boils, or is very hot *Parah, a cow; increasing *Paran, beauty; glory; ornament *Parbar, a suburb *Parmashta, a yearling bull *Parmenas, that abides, or is permanent *Parnach, a bull striking, or struck *Parosh, a flea; the fruit of a moth *Parshandatha, given by prayer *Paruah, flourishing; that flies away *Pasach, thy broken piece *Pasdammin, portion or diminishing of blood *Paseah, passing over; halting *Pashur, that extends or multiplies the hole; whiteness *Patara, trodden under foot *Pathros, Pathrusim, mouthful of dough; persuasion of ruin *Patmos, mortal *Patrobas, paternal; that pursues the steps of his father *Pau (Edom)|Pau, same as Pai *Paul of Tarsus|Paul, small; little *Paulus, same as Paul *Pedahzur, strong or powerful savior; stone of redemption *Pedaiah, redemption of the Lord *Pekah, he that opens; that is at liberty *Pekahiah, it is the Lord that opens *Pekod, noble; rulers *Pelaiah, the Lord's secret or miracle *Pelaliah, entreating the Lord *Pelatiah, let the Lord deliver; deliverance of the Lord *Peleg, division *Pelethites, judges; destroyers *Pelonite, falling; secret *Peniel (biblical)|Peniel, face or vision of God; that sees God *Peninnah, pearl; precious stone; the face *Pentapolis, five cities *Pentateuch, the five books of Moses *Pentecost, fifty count or the counting of fifty days *Penuel, same as Peniel *Peor, hole; opening *Perazim, divisions *Peresh, horseman *Perez, divided *Perez-Uzza, division of Uzza, or of strength *Perga, very earthy *Pergamos, height; elevation *Perida, separation; division *Perizzites, dwelling in villages *Persian Empire|Persia, that cuts or divides; a nail; a gryphon; a horseman *Persis, same as Persia *Peruda, same as Perida *Saint Peter|Peter, a rock or stone *Pethahiah, the Lord opening; gate of the Lord *Pethuel, mouth of God; persuasion of God *Peulthai, my works *Phalec, same as Peleg *Phallu, Pallu, admirable; hidden *Phalti Palti, deliverance, flight *Phanuel, face or vision of God *Pharaoh, that disperses; that spoils *Pharez, division; rupture *Pharisees, set apart *Pharpar, that produces fruit *Phebe, shining; pure *Phenice, Phoenicia, red; purple *Phichol, the mouth of all, or every tongue *Philadelphia, love of a brother *Philemon, who kisses *Philetus, amiable; beloved *Saint Philip|Philip, warlike; a lover of horses *Philippi, same as Philip, in the plural *Philistines, those who dwell in villages *Philologus, a lover of letters, or of the word *Phinehas, bold aspect; face of trust or protection *Phlegon, zealous; burning *Phrygia, dry; barren *Phurah, that bears fruit, or grows *Phygellus, fugitive *Phylacteries, things to be especially observed *Pi-beseth, abode of the goddess Bahest or Bast *Pi-hahiroth, the mouth; the pass of Hiroth *Pilate, armed with a dart *Pinon, pearl; gem; that beholds *Piram, a wild ass of them *Pirathon, his dissipation or deprivation; his rupture *Pisgah, hill; eminence; fortress *Pisidia, pitch; pitchy *Pison, changing; extension of the mouth *Pithom, their mouthful; a dilatation of the mouth *Pithon, mouthful; persuasion *Pochereth, cutting of the mouth of warfare *Pontius, marine; belonging to the sea *Pontus, the sea *Poratha, fruitful *Potiphar, bull of Africa; a fat bull *Potipherah, that scatters abroad, or demolishes, the fat *Prisca, ancient *Priscilla, same as Prisca *Prochorus, he that presides over the choirs *Puah, mouth; corner; bush of hair *Publius, common *Pudens, shamefaced *Pul, bean; destruction *Punites, beholding; my face *Punon, precious stone; that beholds *Purim|Pur, lot, singular of Purim (lots, as in Cleromancy|casting of lots) *Putiel God is my fatness *Puteoli, sulphureous wells Q Bible Study Tools Library letter Q *Quartus, fourth *Quirinius, who governs Syria, often called Cyrenius R Bible Study Tools Library letter R *Raamah, greatness; thunder; some sort of evil *Raamiah, thunder, or evil, from the Lord *Rabbah, great; powerful; contentious *Rabbi, Rabboni, my master *Rabmag, who overthrows or destroys a multitude *Rab-saris, chief of the eunuchs *Rabshakeh, cup-bearer of the prince *Raca, worthless; good-for-nothing *Rachab, same as Rahab *Rachal, to whisper; an embalmer; a village of the tribe of David *Rachel, ewe *Raddai, ruling; coming down *Ragau, friend; shepherd *Raguel (name)|Raguel, shepherd, or friend of God *Rahab, proud; quarrelsome (applied to Egypt) *Rahab, large; extended (name of a woman) *Raham, compassion; a friend *Rakkath, empty; temple of the head *Rakkon, vain; void; mountain of enjoyment *Ram (name)|Ram, elevated; sublime *Ramah (ancient Israel)|Ramah, same as Ram *Ramath, Ramatha, raised; lofty *Ramathaim-Zophim, the two watch-towers *Ramath-lehi, elevation of the jaw-bone *Ramath-mizpeh, elevation of the watch-tower *Ramiah, exaltation of the Lord *Ramoth, eminences; high places *Raphah, Raphu, relaxation; physic; comfort *Reaiah, vision of the Lord *Reba, the fourth; a square; that lies or stoops down *Rebekah, fettered by beauty *Rechab, square; chariot with team of four horses *Reelaiah, shepherd or companion to the Lord *Regem, that stones or is stoned; purple *Regemmelech, he that stones the king; purple of the king *Rehabiah, breadth, or extent, of the Lord *Rehob, breadth; space; extent *Rehoboam, who sets the people at liberty *Rehoboth, spaces; places *Rehum, merciful; compassionate *Rei, my shepherd; my companion; my friend *Rekem, vain pictures; divers picture *Remaliah, the exaltation of the Lord *Remmon, greatness; elevation; a pomegranate-tree *Remphan, prepared; arrayed *Rephael, the physic or medicine of God *Rephaiah, medicine or refreshment of the Lord *Rehpaim, giants; physicians; relaxed *Rephidim, beds; places of rest *Resen, a bridle or bit *Reu, a friend *Reuben (Bible)|Reuben, who sees the son; the vision of the son *Reuel, friend of God *Reumah, lofty; sublime *Rezeph, pavement; burning coal *Rezin, good-will; messenger *Rezon, lean; small; secret; prince *Rhegium, rupture; fracture *Rhesa, will; course *Rhoda, a rose *Rhodoks, to serve *Rhodes, same as Rhoda *Ribai, strife *Riblah, quarrel; greatness to him *Rimmon, exalted; pomegranate *Rinnah, song; rejoicing *Riphath, remedy; medicine; release; pardon *Rissah, watering; distillation; dew *Rithmah, juniper; noise *Rizpah, bed; extension; a coal *Rogelim, a foot or footman *Rohgah, filled or drunk with talk *Romamti-ezer, exaltation of help *Roman, strong; powerful *Rome, strength; power *List of minor Biblical figures#Rosh|Rosh, the head; top, or beginning *Ruben, behold a son *Rufus, red *Ruhamah, having obtained mercy *Rumah, exalted; sublime; rejected *Ruth, friend S Bible Study Tools Library letter S *Sabaoth, rest day *Sabeans, captivity; conversion; old age *Sabtah, a going about or circuiting; old age *Sabtechah, that surrounds; that causes wounding *Sacar, wares; a price *Sadducees, followers of Sadoc, or Zadok *Sadoc, or Zadok, just; righteous *Salah, mission; sending *Salamis, Cyprus|Salamis, shaken; test; beaten *Salathiel, asked or lent of God *Salcah, thy basket; thy lifting up *Salem, complete or perfect peace *Salim, foxes; fists; path *Sallai, Sallu, an exaltation; a basket *Salma, peace; perfection *Salmon, peaceable; perfect; he that rewards *Salome, same as Salmon, femine version *Samaria, watch-mountain *Samlah, his raiment; his left hand; his astonishment *Samos Island|Samos, full of gravel *Samothracia, an island possessed by the Samians and Thracians *Samson, his son; his service; there the second time *Samuel, lent of God; heard by God; asked of God *Sanballat, bramble-bush; enemy in secret *Sanhedrin, sitting together *Sansannah, bough or bramble of the enemy *Saph, rushes; sea-moss *Saphir, delightful *Sapphira, that relates or tells *Sarah, lady; mother of the multitude *Sarai, my lady; my princess *Sardis, prince of joy *Sardites, removing a dissension *Sarepta, a goldsmith's shop *Sargon II|Sargon, who takes away protection *Sarid, remaining; hand of a prince *Saron, same as Sharon *Sarsechim, master of the wardrobe *Saruch, branch; layer; lining *Satan, contrary; adversary; enemy; accuser *Saul, demanded; lent; ditch; death *Sceva, disposed; prepared *Seba, a drunkard; that turns *Sebat, twig; scepter; tribe *Zibiah|Sebia, Latin language|Latin form of Zibiah found in the Douay-Rheims Bible|Douay-Rheims *Secacah, shadow; covering; defense *Sechu, defense; bough *Secundus, second *Segub, fortified; raised *Seir, Seirath, hairy; goat; demon; tempest *Sela, a rock *Sela-hammah-lekoth, rock of divisions *Selah, the end; a pause *Seled, affliction; warning *Seleucia, shaken or beaten by the waves *Sem, same as Shem *Semachiah, joined to the Lord *Semaiah, obeying the Lord *Semei, hearing; obeying *Senaah, bramble; enemy *Seneh, same as Senaah *Senir, bed-candle; changing *Sennacherib, bramble of destruction *Seorim, gates; hairs; tempests *Sephar, book; scribe; number *Sepharad, a book descending *Sepharvaim, the two books; the two scribes *Serah, lady of scent; song; the morning star *Seraiah, prince of the Lord *Seraphim, burning; fiery *Sered, dyer's vat *Sergius, net *Serug, branch; layer; twining *Seth, put; who puts; fixed *Sethur, hid; destroying *Shaalabbim, understanding, or son of a fox *Shaalbim, that beholds the heart *Shaalbonite, a fox's building *Schaaph, fleeing; thinking *Shaaraim, gates; valuation; hairs *Shaashgaz, he that presses the fleece; that shears the sheep *Shabbethai, my rest *Shachia, protection of the Lord *Shadrach, tender, nipple *Shage, touching softly; multiplying much *Shalem, same as Salem *Shalim, same as Salim *Shalisha, three; the third; prince; captain *Shallum, perfect; agreeable *Shalmai, my garment *Shalman, peaceable; perfect; that rewards *Shalmaneser, peace; tied; chained; perfection; retribution *Shamariah, throne or keeping of the Lord *Shamed, destroying; wearing out *Shamer, keeper; thorn; dregs *Shamgar, named a stranger; he is here a stranger *Shamhuth, desolation; destruction *Shamir, Shamer, prison; bush; lees; thorn *Shammah, hear, take notice, listen *Shammai, my name; my desolations *Shammoth, names; desolations *Shammuah, he that is heard; he that is obeyed *Shamsherai, there a singer or conqueror *Shapham, Shaphan, rabbit; wild rat; their lip; their brink *Shaphat, judge *Sharai, my lord; my prince; my song *Sharar, navel; thought; singing *Sharezer, overseer of the treasury, or of the storehouse *Sharon, plain, as in land *Shashai, rejoicing; mercy; linen *Shashak, a bag of linen; the sixth bag *Shaul, Saul, asked; lent; a grave *Shaveh, the plain; that makes equality *Shealtiel, same as Salathiel *Sheariah, gate of the Lord; tempest of the Lord *Shear-jashub, the remnant shall return *Sheba, oath *Shebam, compassing about; old men *Shebaniah, the Lord that converts, or recalls from captivity *Shebarim, breakings; hopes *Sheber, breaking; hope *Shebna, who rests himself; who is now captive *Shebuel, turning, or captivity, or seat, of God *Shecaniah, habitation of the Lord *Shechem, part; portion; back early in the morning *Shedeur, field of light; light of the Almighty *Shehariah, mourning or blackness of the Lord *Shelah (name)|Shelah, that breaks; that unties; that undresses *Shelemiah, God is my perfection; my happiness; my peace *Sheleph, who draws out *Shelesh, captain; prince *Shelomi, Shelomith, my peace; my happiness; my recompense *Shelumiel, same as Shelemiah *Shem, name; renown *Shema, hearing; obeying *Shemaiah, that hears or obeys the Lord *Shemariah, God is my guard *Shemeber, name of force; name of the strong *Shemer, guardian; thorn *Shemida, name of knowledge; that puts knowledge *Sheminith, eighth (traditionally explained as an eight-stringed instrument, though more likely an octave) *Shemiramoth, the height of the heavens *Shemuel, appointed by God *Shen, tooth; ivory; change *Shenazar, treasurer of a tooth *Shenir, lantern; light that sleeps *Shephatiah, the Lord that judges *Shephi, beholder; honeycomb; garment *Shepho, desert *Shephuphan, serpent *Sherah, flesh; relationship *Sherebiah, singing with the Lord *Sheshach, bag of flax or linen *Sheshai, six; mercy; flax *Sheshan, lily; rose; joy; flax *Sheshbazzar, joy in tribulation; joy of the vintage *Shethar, putrefied; searching *Shethar-boznai, that makes to rot; that seeks those who despise me *Sheva, vanity; elevation; fame; tumult *Shibboleth, Sibboleth, ear of corn; stream or flood *Shibmah, overmuch captivity, or sitting *Shicron, drunkenness; his gift; his wages *Shiggaion, a song of trouble or comfort *Shihon, sound; wall of strength *Shihor-libnah, blackness of Libnah *Shilhi, Shilhim, bough; weapon; armor *Shillem, peace; perfection; retribution *Shiloah, same as Siloah *Shiloh (Biblical figure)|Shiloh, sent *Shiloh (Biblical city)|Shiloh (name of a city), peace; abundance *Shilom, tarrying; peace-maker *Shilshah, three; chief; captain *Shimeah, Shimeath, that hears, or obeys; perdition *Shimei, Shimi, that hears or obeys; my reputation; my fame *Shimeon, same as Simeon *Shimma, same as Shimeah *Shimon, providing well; fatness; oil *Shimrath, hearing; obedient *Shimshai, my son *Shimri, thorn; dregs *Shimrith, Shimron, same as Shimri *Shinab, father of changing *Shinar, watch of him that sleeps *Shiphi, multitude *Shiphrah, handsome; trumpet; that does good *List of minor Biblical figures#Shisha|Shisha, of marble; pleasant *Shishak, present of the bag; of the pot; of the thigh *Shitrai, gatherer of money *Shittim, thorns *Shiza, this gift *Shoa, kings; tyrants *Shobab, returned; turned back; a spark *Shobach, your bonds; your chains *Shobai, turning captivity *Shobal, path; ear of corn *Shobek, made void; forsaken *Shochoh, defense; a bough *Shoham, keeping back *Shomer, keeper; dregs *Shophach, pouring out *Shophan, rabbit; hid *Shoshannim, those that shall be changed *Shua, crying; saving *Shuah, ditch; swimming; humiliation *Shual, fox; path; first *Shubael, returning captivity; seat of God *Shuham, talking; thinking; humiliation; budding *Shulamite, peaceable; perfect; that recompenses *Shunem, their change; their sleep *Shuni, changed; sleeping *Shuphim, Shuppim, wearing them out; their shore *Shur, wall; ox; that beholds *Shushan, lily; rose; joy *Shuthelah, plant; verdure; moist; pot *Sia, moving; help *Sibbechai, bough; cottage; of springs *Sibmah, conversion; captivity *Sichem, portion; shoulder *Siddim, the tilled field *Sidon, hunting; fishing; venison *Sigionoth, according to variable songs or tunes, *Sihon, rooting out; conclusion *Sihor, black; trouble (the river Nile) *Silas, three, or the third *Silla, exalting *Siloa, Siloam, Siloe, same as Shilhi *Silvanus (mythology)|Silvanus, who loves the forest *Simeon, that hears or obeys; that is heard *Simon, that hears; that obeys *Sin, a bush, enmity *Sinai Peninsula|Sinai, a bush; enmity *Sinim, south country, *Sion, noise; tumult *Sippai, threshold; silver cup *Sinon, a breast-plate; deliverance *Sisamai, house; blindness *Sisera, that sees a horse or a swallow *Sitnah, hatred *Sivan, a bush or thorn *İzmir|Smyrna, myrrh *So, a measure for grain; vail *Socoh, tents; tabernacles *Sodi, my secret *Sodom and Gomorrah|Sodom, their secret; their cement *Solomon, peaceable; perfect; one who recompenses *Sopater, Sosipater, who defends the father *Sophereth, scribe, numbering *Sorek, vine; hissing; a color inclining to yellow *Sosthenes, savior; strong; powerful *Sotai, conclusion in pleading; binding *Spain, rare; precious *Stachys, spike or ear of corn *Stephanas, crown; crowned *Stephen, same as Stephanas *Suah, speaking; entreating; ditch *Sukkot|Succoth, tents; tabernacles *Succoth-benoth, the tents of daughters, or young women; or prostitutes *Sud, my secret *Sur (biblical name)|Sur, that withdraws or departs; rebellion *Susanna, lily; rose; joy *Susi, horse; swallow; moth *Sychar, end *Syene, a bush; enmity *Syntyche, that speaks or discourses *Syracuse, Sicily|Syracuse, that draws violently T Bible Study Tools Library letter T *Taanach, who humbles thee; who answers thee *Taanach-shilo, breaking down a fig-tree *Tabbath, good; goodness *Tabeal, Tabeel, good God *Taberah (given name)|Taberah, burning *Tabitha (name)|Tabitha, gazelle *Tabor (given name)|Tabor, choice; purity; bruising *Tabrimmon|Tabrimon, good pomegranate; the navel; the middle *Tadmor (given name)|Tadmor, the palm-tree; bitterness *Tahan (given name)|Tahan, beseeching; merciful *Tahapenes, secret temptation *Tahath, fear; going down *Tahpenes, standard; flight; temptation *Tahrea, anger; wicked contention *Talitha-cumi, young woman, arise *Talmai, my furrow; that suspends the waters; heap of waters *Tamah, blotting or wiping out; smiting *Tamar (Bible) (disambiguation)|Tamar, date palm; date-tree erect *Tammuz, abstruse; concealed; consumed *Tanhumeth, consolation; repentance *Taphath, distillation; drop *Tappuah (disambiguation)|Tappuah, apple; swelling *Tarah, a hair; a wretch; one banished *Taralah, searching out slander, or strength *Tarea, howling; doing evil *Tarpelites, ravishers; succession of miracles *Tarshish, contemplation; examination *Tarsus (biblical name)|Tarsus, winged; feathered *Tartak, chained; bound; shut up *Tartan, a general (official title) *Tatnai, that gives; the overseer of the gifts and tributes *Tebah, murder; butchery; guarding of the body; a cook *Tebaliah, baptism, or goodness, of the Lord *Tebeth, good, goodness (the tenth month of the Hebrews) *Tehinnah, entreaty; a favor *Tekel, weight *Tekoa, trumpet; that is confirmed *Telabib, a heap of new grain *Telah, moistening; greenness *Telassar, taking away; heaping up *Telem, their dew; their shadow *Telharsa, suspension of the plow *Tel-melah, heap of salt *Tema (Bible)|Tema, admiration; perfection; consummation *Teman, Temani, the south; Africa; perfect *Terah, to breathe; scent; blow *Teraphim, images; idols *Tertius, third *Tertullus, third *Tetrarch, governor of a fourth part *Thaddeus, that praises or confesses *Thahash, that makes haste; that keeps silence *Thamah, that blots out; that suppresses *Tharah, same as Terah *Thebez, muddy; eggs; fine linen or silk *Thelasar, same as Telassar *Theophilus, friend of God *Thessalonica, victory against the Thessalians *Theudas, flowing with water *Thomas, a twin *Thummim, perfection; truth *Thyatira, a perfume; sacrifice of labor *Tibbath, killing; a cook *Tiberias, good vision; the navel *Tiberius, the son of Tiber *Tibni, straw; hay *Tidal, that breaks the yoke; knowledge of elevation *Tina, To be small in height but not in spirit *Tiglath-Pileser, that binds or takes away captivity *Tikvah, hope; a little line; congregation *Tilon, murmuring *Timeus, perfect; admirable; honorable *Timnah, forbidding *Timnath (Philistine city)|Timnath, image; figure; enumeration *Timnath-heres, or Timnath-serah, image of the sun; numbering of the rest *Seven Deacons|Timon, honorable; worthy *Timotheus, honor of God; valued of God *Tiphsah, passage; leap; step; the passover *Tirhakah, inquirer; examiner; dull observer *Tiria, searching out *Tirshatha, a governor *Tirzah, benevolent; complaisant; pleasing *Tishbite, that makes captive *Apostle Titus|Titus, pleasing *Toah, weapon; dart *Tob, good; goodness *Tob-adonijah, my good God; the goodness of the foundation of the Lord *Tobiah, Tobijah, the Lord is good *Tochen, middle *Togarmah, which is all bone *Tohu, that lives; that declares *Toi, who wanders *Tola (Judge of Israel)|Tola, worm; grub; scarlet *Tophet, a drum; betraying *Trachonitis, stony *Troas, penetrated *Trophimus, well educated; well brought up *Tryphena, delicious; delicate *Tryphon, masculine of Tryphena *Tryphosa, thrice shining *Tubal, the earth; the world; confusion *Tubal-Cain, worldly possession; possessed of confusion *Tychicus, casual; by chance *Tyrannus, a prince; one that reigns *Tyre (Lebanon)|Tyre, Tyrus, strength; rock; sharp U Bible Study Tools Library letter U *Ucal, power, prevalency *Uel, desiring God *Ulai, strength; fool; senseless *Ulam, the porch; the court; their strength; their folly *Ulla, elevation; leaf; young child *Ummah, darkened; covered; his people *Unni, poor; afflicted; that answers *Uphaz, pure gold; gold of Phasis or Pison *Upharsin, divided *Ur, fire, light, a valley *Urbane, courteous *Uri (Bible)|Uri, my light, my fire *Uriah, or Urijah, the Lord is my light or fire *Uriel, God is my light or fire *Urim, lights; fires *Uthai, my iniquity *Uz, counsel; words *Uzai, he *Uzal, wandering *Uzzah, strength; goat *Uzzen-sherah, ear of the flesh *Uzzi, my strength; my kid *Uzziah, Uzziel, the strength, or kid, of the Lord V Bible Study Tools Library letter V *Vajezatha, sprinkling the chamber *Vaniah, nourishment, or weapons, of the Lord *Vashni, the second; changed; a tooth *Vashti, that drinks; thread *Vophsi, fragrant; diminution X Bible Study Tools Library letter X * Xerxes I of Persia|Xerxes, King of Persia Y Bible Study Tools Library letter Y *Yakman (yakman, spelt with lowercase y) - meaning powerful, godly essence, almighty. *Yehoyada -god knew. *Jesus|Yashua or Eashoa, the Yeshua (name)|Aramaic name of Jesus *Yahwe, Yahweh, Yahawe, Yahave, Yehovah, or Jehova, spellings of the pronunciation of YHVH, roughly translated as: i am who I am, referring to God, The Creator, The Almighty. *Yehezkel, variant on Ezekiel *Yoav (יואב) - "The Lord is father" Z Bible Study Tools Library letter Bible Study Tools Library letter Z *Zaanaim, 6815*, removals *Zaanan, 6630*, sheep pasture *Zaanannim, movings; a person asleep *Zaavan, trembling *Zabad, dowry; endowed *Zabbai, flowing *Zabbud, giving *Zabdi, same as Zabad *Zabdiel, gift of El *Zabud, same as Zabbud *Zabulon, 2194*, 2074*, habitation *Zaccai, pure meat; just *Zacchaeus, pure; clean; just *Zacchur, 2139*, mindful *Zaccur, of the male kind; mindful *Zachariah, 2148*, the has remembered *Zacharias, 2197*, 2148*, the has remembered *Zacher, 2144*, memento; recollection; commemoration *Zadok, just; justified *Zaham, crime; filthiness; impurity *Zair, little; afflicted; in tribulation *Zalaph, shadow; ringing; shaking *Zalmon, his shade; his image *Zalmonah, the shade; the sound of the number; his image *Zalmunna, shadow; image; idol forbidden *Zamzummims, projects of crimes; enormous crimes *Zanoah, forgetfulness; desertion *Zaphnath-paaneah, one who discovers hidden things *Zaphon, 6829*, boreal *Zara (Bible)|Zara, shining; flower *Zarah, east; brightness *Zareah, leprosy; hornet *Zareathites, 6882*, wasp (inhabitants) *Zared, strange descent *Zarephath, ambush of the mouth *Zaretan, tribulation; perplexity *Zareth-shahar, 6890*, splendor of the dawn *Zarhites, 2227*, rising of light (descendants) *Zartanah, 6891*, pierce; puncture *Zarthan, 6891*, pierce; puncture *Zatthu, olive tree *Zattu, 2240*, derivation; olive tree *Zavan, 2190*, disquiet *Books of Chronicles|Zaza, belonging to all *Zebadiah, portion of the ; the is my portion *Zebah, victim; sacrifice *Zebaim, 6380*, gazelles *Zebedee (New Testament)|Zebedee, abundant; portion *Zebina, flowing now; selling; buying *Zeboiim, 6636*, gazelles *Zeboim (biblical)|Zeboim, deer; goats *Zebudah, endowed; endowing *Zebul, a habitation *Zebulonite, 2075*, habitation (descendant) *Zebulun, dwelling; habitation *Zebulunites, 2075*, habitation (descendant) *Zechariah (given name)|Zechariah, remembered by the *Zedad, his side; his hunting *Zedekiah, the is my justice; the justice of the *Zeeb, wolf *Zelah, rib; side; halting *Zelek, the shadow or noise of him that licks or laps *Zelophehad, the shade or tingling of fear *Zelotes, zealous *Zelzah, noontide *Zemaraim, wool; pith *Zemarite, 6786*, Canaanite *Zemira, song; vine; palm *Zenan, coldness; target; weapon *Zenas, living *Zephaniah, the is my secret *Hormah|Zephath, which beholds; that attends or that covers *Zephathah, 6859*, watch-tower, associated with modern Zeita|Wadi Zeita *Zephi, 6825*, observant *Zepho, that sees and observes; that expects or covers *Zephon, 6827*, watch-tower *Zephonites, 6831*, watch-tower (descendants) *Zer, perplexity *Zerah, same as Zarah *Zerahiah, the rising; brightness of the *Zered, 2218*, be exuberant in growth; lined with shrubbery *Zereda, ambush; change of dominion *Zeredathah, 6868*, pierce; puncture *Zererath, 6888*, pierce; puncture *Zeresh, misery; strange; dispersed inheritance *Zereth, same as Zer *Zeri, 6874*, crack; leak; distillation; balm *Zeror, root; that straightens or binds; that keeps tight *Zeruah, leprous; wasp; hornet *Zerubbabel, a stranger at Babylon; dispersion of confusion *Zeruiah, pain or tribulation of the *Zetham, 2241*, olive grove *Zethan, 2133*, olive grove *Zethar, he that examines or beholds *Zia, sweat; swelling *Ziba, army; fight; strength *Zibeon, iniquity that dwells *Zibia, 6644*, gazelle *Zibiah, the dwells; deer; goat *Zichri, that remembers; that is a man *Ziddim, huntings; treasons; destructions *Zidkijah, justice of the *Zidon, hunting; fishing; venison *Zidonians, 6722*, catching fish; fishery (inhabitants) *Zif (Bible)|Zif, this or that; brightness; comeliness *Ziha, brightness; whiteness; drought *Ziklag, measure pressed down *Zillah, shadow; the tingling of the ear *Zilpah, distillation from the mouth *Zilthai, my shadow; my talk *Zimmah, thought; wickedness *Zimran, song; singer; vine *Zimri, 2174*, musical *Zin (Bible)|Zin, buckler; coldness *Zina (Bible)|Zina, shining; going back *Zion, monument; raised up; sepulcher *Zior, ship of him that watches *Ziph, this mouth or mouthful; falsehood *List of minor Biblical figures#Ziphah|Ziphah, 2129, flowing *Ziphims, 2130*, flowing (inhabitants) *Ziphion, 6837*, watch-tower *Ziphites, 2130*, flowing (inhabitants) *Ziphron, falsehood of a song; rejoicing *Zippor, bird; sparrow; crown; desert *Zipporah, beauty; trumpet; mourning *List of minor Biblical figures#Zithri|Zithri, to hide; demolished *Ziz, flower; branch; a lock of hair *Ziza, same as Zina *Zizah, 2125*, prominence *Zoan, motion *Zoar (Bible)|Zoar, little; small *Zoba, 6678*, station; *Zobah, an army; warring *Zobebah, 6637*, canopier *Zohar, white; bright; dryness *Zoheleth, that creeps, slides, or draws *Zoheth, separation; amazing *Zophah, viol; honeycomb *Zophai, 6689*, honey-comb *Zophar, rising early; crown *Zophim, place for a watchman *Zorah, leprosy; scab; hornet *Zorathites, 6882*, wasp (inhabitants) *Zoreah, 6881*, wasp *Zorites, 6882*, wasp (inhabitants) *Zorobabel, same as Zerubbabel *Zuar, same as Zoar *Zuph, that beholds, observes, watches; roof; covering *Zur, stone; rock; that besieges *Zuriel, rock or strength of God *Zurishaddai, the Almighty is my rock and strength *Zuzims, the posts of a door; splendor; beauty *''Strong's Concordance''. See also *Genealogy of the Bible *Given name *Theophory in the Bible: List of Biblical names referring to El, Yahweh, or Baal. *List of major Biblical figures *List of minor Biblical figures *List of Biblical places *List of persons mentioned by name in the Qur'an *list of names for the Biblical nameless External links zh-min-nan:Sèng-keng choan-iú-bêng-sû lia̍t-toaⁿ bo:གསུང་རབ་ཀྱི་མིང་ཐོ། de:Liste biblischer Personen fr:Liste des personnages de la Bible ko:성서 등장인물 목록 id:Daftar nama tokoh dalam Alkitab ia:Personages biblic mk:Библиски Имиња nl:Lijst van Bijbelse personen ja:聖書の登場人物の一覧 pl:Postacie biblijne pt:Personagens bíblicos fi:Luettelo Raamatun henkilöistä zh:聖經人物列表 List of names Biblical Biblical List of names List of names Bible, names Names